Enttarnt
by Isaldaria
Summary: Diese Geschichte erzählt den wohl ungewöhnlichsten Sommer in Snapes Leben...
1. Prolog

Snapes Deckung bei Voldemort ist aufgeflogen. Er wird durch IHN und SEINE Todesschergen beinahe zu Tode gefoltert. Nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall kann er fliehen und er appariert mit dem Ziel Hogwarts Doch da er schwer verletzt ist, reichte eine Konzentration nicht aus und er erscheint an einem Ort. Der ihm völlig unbekannt ist. Zu allem Unglück schien er sich noch mitten in den Luft materialisiert zu haben, so dass er mit großem Getöse auf einem Tisch landete und das Glas, was noch darauf gestanden hatte, mit einem hellen Klirren auf dem gefließten Fußbaden zerschellte. Panisch versuchte Severus sich aufzurichten, um zu flüchten. Doch als er sich aufsetzte, die Beine vom Tisch schwang und heruntersprang, schoß ein unerträglicher Schmerz sein linkes Bein hinauf in den Rücken und qualvoll Stöhnend verlor Severus Snape das Bewusstsein.


	2. Die Ankunft

Craig Granger schreckte durch ein dumpfes Poltern, welches aus der Küche durch die Decke ins Schlafzimmer drang, aus seinem Schlaf. Ruckartig setzte er sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett auf, als unten Glas zerbrach. Verschlafen blinzelte ihn seine Frau Elisabeth fragend an. Wieder waren Geräusche aus dem 1. Stock zu hören, die plötzlich von einem schmerzgequälten Stöhnen durchbrochen wurden, ein dumpfer Schlag, wie wenn ein Körper auf den Boden fällt, folgte. Dann war Stille

Craig schlug die Bettdecke zurück, bedeutete seiner Frau leise zu sein, indem er den Zeigefinger über seine Lippen legte und schlich aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Flur. Dort traf er auf seine 17-jährige Tochter Hermine, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch das Treppenhaus hinunter in den 1. Stock lugte.

Schon setzte sie den ersten Fuß auf die oberste Treppenstufe. Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen der Sorge um sein einzigstes Kind und dem Wissen, dass sie sich wohl würde besser verteidigen können als er, folgte er ihr.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der Küche, deren Tür nur angelehnt war. Da der Mond schien, war alles in ein verwirrendes Spiel aus silbrigem Licht und grauen Schatten getaucht.

Leises Stöhnen war zu hören.

Mit den Fingerspitzen öffnete Craig ein wenig weiter die Tür, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab fester umklammerte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand sie in der Küche und hatte den Lichtschalter betätigt. Sofort verschwanden die Schatten und sie mussten ob des grellen Lichtes die Augen zusammenkneifen.

Doch fast sofort sahen sie trotzdem, dass jemand auf den Fließen lag, gleich neben dem Tisch. Rings um die reglose schwarz gekleidete Figur lagen die Überreste eines Wasserglases in Scherben. Ganz langsam breitete sich unter dem Körper eine Blutlache aus.

„Hallo?" fragte Craig vernehmlich. „Sir, können Sie uns hören?" fragte nun auch Hermine. Ein leises Stöhnen war die Antwort. Hermine kniete sich neben ihm hin und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fuhr sie zurück.

„Professor Snape! Mein Gott... Was ist nur passiert?" Hastig begann sie die Verschlüsse seines Umhangs und seiner Robe zu öffnen.

„Papa, schnell! Hilf ihm, er ist verletzt!" Craig Granger ließ sich neben seiner Tochter nieder und begann den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit den leicht asketischen Gesichtszügen grob zu untersuchen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Snape die Augen ein wenig geöffnet hatte und versuchte, ihr etwas zu sagen. Sie beugte sich dicht über seine spröden Lippen.

„...enttarnt..." war das Einzige, was sie verstand.

„Hermine, Du kennst ihn?" Sie sah nur kurz zu ihrem Vater auf. „Ja, er ist mein Lehrer für Tränke. Aber..." Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

„Was macht er hier?" fragte ihr Vater, während er besorgt die Stirn runzelte, je weiter er Snapes Körper aus den Sachen schälte. „Und vor allen Dingen: Wer oder was hat ihn derartig zugerichtet? Hermine, ich kann ihn nicht versorgen, wir müssen einen Kranken wagen rufen. Er ist zu schwer verletzt."

Unsicher schaute sie zwischen Snape und ihrem Vater hin und her. Sollte sie Dumbledore rufen? Mrs. Weasley hatte ihr für einen großen Notfall einmal etwas Flohpulver mitgegeben. Da sie damit aber Magie benutzte, würde sie eine Verwarnung bekommen. Doch was war eine Verwarnung im Vergleich zu einem Leben? Doch...was, wenn das Netzwerk abgelauscht wird? ER wüsste sofort, wo Snape ist. Wie sie es auch drehte, sie hatte keine Wahl.

„Ok. Dad, ruf einen Krankenwagen. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."


	3. Der Notarzt

Hallo, da bin ich wieder!

Erst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews!

the Hermione of Slytherin: Hoffe, Dir wird auch das folgende gefallen

Ermione: Jaaa, der Prolog...Der ist keine Inhaltsangabe (wäre ja Blödsinn, alles vorher zu verraten), sondern soll nur eine kleine Einführung in die Ausgangssituation sein. Damit man halt weiß, was der Hintergrund zu der nun folgenden Geschichte sein wird. Er ist sicherlich nicht wirklich rhetorisch völlig ausgefeilt, aber die Geschichte geht ja auch erst mit dem ersten Kapitel los (deswegen ja auch: PROLOG!!). Ich hoffe, dass Dir die Geschichte an sich besser gefallen wird! Aber ich will Dich schon vorwarnen: Die Geschichte wird ein open end haben, also keine endgültige Lösung des Problems...Es ist halt nur wie eine Momentaufnahme aus Snapes Leben...

Celina-HP: Danke! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird Dir noch besser gefallen. Die Länge der Kapitel hängt übrigens damit zusammen, wie viel Zeit ich habe...und von der habe ich momentan nicht viel: Hausarbeit, Referat, Zeitungsartikel (bin Redakteurin bei Studentenzeitung...) und Zwischenprüfung sitzen mir etwas im Nacken...

Niki1807: Kann Dir schon versprechen: auch der Spaß-Faktor wird demnächst definitiv steigen (in diesem Kapitel allerdings noch nicht...)

So, nun geht es aber endlich weiter!

Sofort hängte sich ihr Vater an das Telefon, dass gleich neben der Tür in der Küche an der Wand hing, während Hermine in das Wohnzimmer stürzte. Dort wählte sie vom zweiten Telefon aus die Nummer der Dursleys. Auf dem Display sah sie, dass es kurz vor halb drei Uhr morgens war.

Nach etwa einer Minute, die ihr wie ein kleine Ewigkeit vorkam, hob endlich jemand ab und Vernon Dursley meldete sich mit einem verschlafenen „Hallo...?"

Sofort sprudelte Hermine drauf los: "Mr. Dursley? Hier ist Hermine Granger. Bitte, wecken Sie Harry! Es ist ein Notfall!" Sie konnte hören, wie Dursley erbost die Luft scharf einsog. „Gehören sie zu...zu IHNEN? Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben!" Entnervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

„Sir, wenn sie daran Schuld sein wollen, dass ein Mensch stirbt, nur weil Sie nicht über ihren Schatten springen konnten, dann bitte, legen Sie auf! Wenn nicht, dann wecken Sie Harry!!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrieen. Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie Vernon Dursley mit sich rang. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Gut, warten Sie." Sie hörte, wie er sich einige Schritte vom Telefon entfernte und aus voller Lunge „HARRY!! KOMM SOFORT RUNTER!!" durch das ganze Haus brüllte. Sofort war heftiges Fußgetrappel zu hören und keine drei Sekunden später hatte sie ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hallo?" kam die besorgte Stimme.

„Harry, Du musst sofort Hedwig zu Dumbledore schicken! Snape ist halbtot bei uns aufgetaucht, irgendetwas muß beim letzten Treffen entsetzlich schiefgelaufen sein. Mehr als enttarnt´ konnte er mir nicht sagen, er ist einfach zu schwer verletzt. Ich weiß nicht genau, in welches Krankenhaus sie ihn bringen werden, aber mein Vater wird hier auf Dumbledore oder wen auch immer warten. Beeil Dich!" Damit legte sie auf und rannte wieder in die Küche.

Ihr Vater hatte das Telefonat inzwischen auch beendet und hatte sich wieder neben Snape gesetzt, der jetzt bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet dalag. Aus einem tiefen Schnitt unterhalb seines linken Brustkorbes quoll dunkles Blut hervor, worauf ihr Vater gerade einen dicken Stapel von Kompressen drückte. Leise stöhnte Snape gequält auf, was Hermine zeigte, dass er aller Logik zum Trotz immer noch bei Bewusstsein war.

„Hermine, hol Decken und kehr das Glas zur Seite!"

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wäre beinahe mit ihrer Mutter zusammengeprallt, die mit verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stand. „Was...?"

„Mama! Hilf einfach Papa!" rief Hermine und holte aus dem Wohnzimmer alle Sofadecken, die sie finden konnte. Ihre Mutter lief inzwischen nach unten, sie würde dort auf den Notarzt warten. Schnell kehrte Hermine das Glas zur Seite, während ihr Vater das offensichtlich gebrochene linke Bein mit einer Decke etwas abpolsterte. Wieder ächzte Snape. Hermine nahm sich eine weitere Decke, breitete sie vorsichtig über Snape aus, nahm eine dritte, hob Snapes Kopf an und legte sie ihm als Kissen darunter. Da sah sie, dass Snape Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber durch heftiges Blinzeln sie zu verbergen versuchte.

Und sie sah etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor in seinen sonst so kalten Augen gesehen hatte: Angst. Pure und abgrundtiefe Angst. Wie aus Reflex legte sie ihm ihre Hand zwischen Nacken und Hals und streichelte beruhigend mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. Leise redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor Snape. Man wird Sie hier nicht finden."

Protestierend öffnete er den Mund. „...wollte nicht...Sie in...Gefahr bringen..." keuchte er flüsternd.

„Shhhh....sprechen Sie nicht, das strengt zu sehr an. Sie bringen uns schon nicht in Gefahr. Ich meine, würde man Sie hier vermuten? Hm?" Zaghaft schüttelte Snape den Kopf, hörte damit aber sofort wieder auf, als ein heftig pochender Schmerz hindurchzuckte.

„Sehen Sie. Man wird wohl in Hogwarts nach Ihnen suchen, aber nicht hier. Und in einem Muggelkrankenhaus erst recht nicht."

Vor Entsetzen weiteten sich Snapes Augen und helle Panik loderte in ihnen auf.

„...Muggelkrankenhaus...?!" krächzte er. „Ich...ich war nie...ich..." Hermine unterbrach dieses hilflose Gestammel, indem sie ihm einfach ihren Zeigefinger über die Lippen legte. Doch dieser Schock schien seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert zu haben. „Wie wollen...sie das...erklären?" fragte er flüsternd.

Betreten biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe, doch kündigten schon von weitem die Sirenen die nahe Ankunft des Arztes an. Mit zuckendem Blaulicht kam der Wagen vor dem Haus zum Stehen.

Schon waren hastige Schritte im Haus zu hören und zur Tür herein kam ein hagerer kleinerer grauhaariger Mann so um die sechzig, gefolgt von einem jungen blonden langhaarigen Hünen und einem braunhaarigen Mann mit Bierbauchansatz. Alle trugen dunkelblaue Jacken mit neongelben reflektierenden Streifen. Die beiden jüngeren trugen Metallkoffer und jeder eine Umhängetasche über der Schulter.

Der Notarzt ließ sich neben Hermine nieder.

„Ist er wach?" Sie nickte, als sie sah, dass Snape leicht blinzelte und sie beunruhigt aus seinen schwarzen Augen ansah. Der Arzt lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Brown. Das da" er deutete auf den Blonden „ist Bulbai, seine Eltern hatten ein Faible für nordische Namen und Mythen und das da ist John." Während er redete zog er vorsichtig die Decke von Snapes Körper.

„Ich muss trotzdem bitten, dass alle den Raum verlassen." Sofort verkrallte sich eine Hand Snapes in Hermines Morgenmantel und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bettelte sie mit den Augen förmlich an, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Zumindest nicht mit diesen drei Muggeln...

„Äh...Dr. Brown? Kann ich nicht hier bleiben? Mein...Großcousin mag wohl nicht alleine mit ihnen bleiben..." Sie setzte das charmanteste Lächeln auf, zu dem sie fähig war. Ihre Eltern verließen die Küche.

„Hm..." Dr. Brown schaute von Hermine zu Snape und wieder zurück. „Von mir aus. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so, da können Sie ihn dann versuchen zu beruhigen. Bei vertrauten Personen funktioniert das immer besser. Nun aber zu dem wichtigsten Punkt: Was ist eigentlich passiert? Er sieht recht...schlimm aus." Der Arzt ließ seinen Blick über Snapes Körper schweifen. Snapes Blick hing förmlich an Hermines Lippen.

„Tja...das wissen wir selbst nicht so genau...Wir haben schon geschlafen, als er wieder auftauchte. Am Abend hatte er gesagt, er wolle noch ins Kino und da haben wir uns keine Sorgen gemacht...vielleicht wurde er zusammengeschlagen..." Der Arzt machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht während er Severus mit routinierten Griffen untersuchte. Die beiden Assistenten maßen inzwischen Puls und Blutdruck. Snape suchte in Hermines Gesicht nach Anzeichen, ob es Grund zur Sorge gab, sie aber lächelte ihn, wie der Arzt, nur aufmunternd an und streichelte mit der einen Hand weiterhin beruhigend über seine Wange und gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass alle in Ordnung war.

„Sieht aus, als ob er von einem Auto angefahren worden wäre...oder eher ein Laster...haben sie Schmerzen?" fragte er nun direkt an Snape gewandt.

„Jaaa..." hauchte er. „Wo?" kam prompt die Frage des Arztes.

„...überall..." Die Hände des Arztes fuhren beruhigend über Snapes nackten Oberkörper. Dann griff er nach seinem Stethoskop, wärmte des metallene Ende mit seinen Händen ein wenig an und begann dann systematisch Herz und Lunge auf ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit zu testen. Misstrauisch runzelte er die Stirn.

„Haben sie einen Herzfehler?" Snape verneinte zögerlich. Sofort wandte Brown sich an Bulbai. „Wir machen ein EKG. Ich will auf der Fahrt keine Überraschungen erleben."

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine nun doch besorgt. „Sein Herz stolpert." meinte der Arzt, während er die Elektroden auf Snapes Oberkörper klebte. „Nicht sehr doll, aber doch schon deutlich hörbar. Es erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Marathonläufer, den ich mal behandelt habe. Der ist kurz vor dem Ziel zusammengebrochen, weil er nicht mehr konnte. Er hier hat die selben Herz-Rhythmus-Störungen." Aufmerksam beobachtete er das Display des EKG-Gerätes. „Obwohl anzunehmen ist, dass er soeben nicht vierzig Kilometer gerannt ist..." Sein Blick fiel auf das gebrochene Bein. „Nein, wahrlich nicht...es ist ein Wunder, dass es die Treppe hochgekommen ist."

Staunend schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann begann er sanft den Bauch abzutasten, erst den Magen, dann den Darm, Blinddarm und als letztes die Leber. Snape zuckte sichtbar zusammen und stöhnte laut auf. Sofort fuhren Browns Finger wieder leicht über die Leber und Schmerz flammte in Snapes Augen auf.

„Wo genau tut es weh? Mehr hier" Seine Finger fuhren über die rechte Hälfte der Leber „oder hier?" Nun tastete er nochmals die linke Hälfte ab. „Dort..." flüsterte Snape und legte seine linke Hand leicht auf die Mitte seines Oberbauches. Der Arzt nickte nur knapp, als ob es seine Vermutung bestätigen würde. „Gut. Sind sie gegen irgendwelche Medikamente allergisch?" Snape guckte ihn, soweit es ihm möglich war, verständnislos an, so dass Hermine für ihn antwortete: „Nein, soweit wir wissen, nicht. Aber er war bisher auch nie ernsthaft krank gewesen..."

Der Blick des Arztes lief über Snapes lief über Snapes Körper und verweilte kurz auf zwei gut sichtbaren Narben: eine in der linken Schulter, die andere an der rechten Wade. „Sie haben also nie Medikamente genommen?" Wieder schüttelte Snape den Kopf. Der Arzt zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„OK. John, legen sie einen Zugang und Bulbai, holen sie bitte die Trage." Dann wandte er sich einem der Koffer zu. Der Braunhaarige ergriff Snapes linke Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Bauch lag und begann, den Handrücken zu desinfizieren. Fragend blickte Snape, jedoch mit einigen Mühen, da sich immer stärker Müdigkeit in ihm breit machte, zu Hermine. Sie beugte sich herunter zu seinem Ohr. „Er wird ihnen eine Nadel in die Vene schieben, damit man ihnen ohne Probleme Medikamente verabreichen kann." Der Sani riß gerade irgendeine Einwegverpackung auf. „An diese Nadel werden dann die Medikamente drangehangen."

Nun legte der Sani ein Gummiband um Snapes Oberarm und zurrte es fest, darauf wartend, dass sich das Blut in den Adern staute. Schließlich fasste er Snapes Hand fester und meinte: „Das könnte jetzt etwas unangenehm werden." Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung schob er die Nadel in den Handrücken. Snape verzog ob des stechenden Schmerzes nur kurz das Gesicht, zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig. John löste das Gummiband, klebte den Zugang mit Klebestreifen fest und verband die Hand mit etwas Mull, damit die Nadel nicht verrutschen konnte. Dann schloß er den Tropf an, den ihm Dr. Brown reichte.

„Für jetzt haben sie das Schlimmste erst mal überstanden, ihre Schmerzen werden gleich nachlassen." Nun widmete er sich noch dem Schnitt. Nur kurz sah er ihn sich an, wechselte die Kompressen aus und klebte sie fest. Die Blutung hatte allerdings schon fast aufgehört. Dann deckte er Snape wieder zu.

Severus Augenlider wurden schwer und hin und wieder fielen sie ihm zu, doch wollte er jetzt nicht einschlafen! Wer wusste schon, was diese Muggel mit ihm anstellen würden?! Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle abgeben. Aber die Decke war so schön warm...und er war doch so müde...so...müde...

Hermine, der Sani und Dr. Brown beobachteten, wie Snape innerhalb der nächsten 15 Sekunden einschlief. Kaum hatte sich sein Atem beruhigt, kam Leben in den Arzt. „Jetzt aber schnell! Er muss sofort hier weg!" In Windeseile schienten sie das Bein und betteten ihn dann vorsichtig auf der Trage, die Bulbai inzwischen in die Küche gebracht hatte. Das EKG-Gerät legte sie zwischen seine Beine, schnallten ihn fest und Dr. Brown griff sich den Tropf. Die beiden Sanis sammelten die restlichen Utensilien zusammen. „Wohin bringen sie ihn?" fragte nun Hermine. Der Arzt schaute zu ihr auf. „Ins St. Patrick. Das ist zwar 12 Meilen von hier, aber die haben dort die besseren Ärzte als im St. Markus. Wollen sie mitkommen?" Hermine nickte. Snape würde vor Angst sterben, wenn man ihn alleine in einem Muggelkrankenhaus ließe.

Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht von Bulbai. „Dann sollten sie sich aber schnell etwas anziehen." Hermine sah an sich herunter: Über ihr Nachthemd hatte sie nur ihren Morgenmantel geworfen. Dass bisher niemand den Zauberstab bemerkt hatte, der zur Hälfte aus ihrer Tasche herausschaute, glich einem Wunder. Sie nickte nur knapp und hastete aus der Küche. Eiligst zog sie sich an, verbarg den Stab unter ihrem Pullover und rannte wieder nach unten.

Da der Arzt und John hinten bei Snape waren, musste Hermine vorne mitfahren, da sonst der Platz nicht ausreichte. Durch ein kleines Fenster in der Rückwand konnte sie allerdings beobachten, was geschah.

Bulbai hatte inzwischen das Gaspedal bis zum Bodenblech durchgetreten und jagte in Windeseile durch die nächtliche Straßen. Schnell hatten sie die Kleinstadt, in der Hermine wohnte, hinter sich gelassen und fuhren Richtung Newcastle, der Hauptstadt dieses Gebiets.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen." Hermine riss sich vom Anblick des wie tot daliegenden Snape los und schaute zu Bulbai, der sie zwar nicht anblickte, da sein Blick weiterhin starr auf die nächtlichen Straßen gerichtet blieb, aber sanft lächelte. „Dr. Brown ist ein wirklich fähiger Arzt und im St. Patrick ist er in guten Händen."

Hermine nickte leicht und schaute wieder nach hinten, nur um zu sehen, dass dort große Hektik ausgebrochen war.

„Da stimmt was ni..." begann Hermine, als John plötzlich mit seiner geballten Faust gegen das kleine Fensterchen schlug und „HALT AN!" brüllte. Bulbai trat mit Wucht auf die Bremse und mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Wagen schlingernd zum Stehen. Bulbai riß seine Tür auf und sprintete nach hinten, so dass Hermine gar nicht mehr fragen konnte, was los war. Allerdings reichte dafür der nächste Blick, den sie nach hinten warf: Das EKG-Gerät zeigte nur eine gerade Linie und leise war sein durchdringendes Fiepsen zu vernehmen.

Hermine wurde schlecht. Was nun? Zaubern? Oder doch nicht? Wie durch Watte nahm sie wahr, dass die beiden Sanis Snape reanimierten, während der Arzt das Elektroschock-Gerät aktivierte. Eilig verteilte er das leitende Gel zwischen den beiden Kontakten, lud die Spannung auf 100 Volt und rief den beiden anderen zu, wegzugehen. Als sich die Spannung in Snapes Körper entlud, spannten sich für eine Sekunde alle Muskeln in seinem Körper an, dann fiel er schlaff zurück. Kein Herzschlag. 150 Volt wurden geladen. Wiederhielten die Sanis Abstand. Immer noch kein Herzschlag. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab, zitternd hielt sie ihn in der Hand. 200 Volt. Alle hielten nach der Entladung den Atem an. Für eine Sekunde war totale Stille, sogar das Funkgerät war in diesem Moment ruhig.

Schließlich wurde die Stille durch das regelmäßige Piepsen des EKG-Gerätes unterbrochen. Erleichtert atmeten alle aus und Hermine ließ schnell wieder ihren Zauberstab verschwinden, dann konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schluchzend saß sie im Wagen, nicht fähig, ihren Schrecken zu verbergen. Inzwischen saß Bulbai wieder neben ihr, wartete, bis Dr. Brown Snape intubiert hatte und ihm somit beim Atmen half. Dann gab John ein Zeichen und Bulbai fuhr wieder los. Die ganze Aktion hatte nicht einmal anderthalb Minuten gedauert.

Schweigend fuhren sie einige Minuten durch die Nacht. Schließlich seufzte Bulbai schwer.

„Er wird es schon schaffen. Andere, viele andere sähen viel schlechter aus im Moment. Er hier muß eine Kondition wie ein Leistungssportler haben..." Erstaunt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was macht er beruflich?" Hermine, die ganz genau merkte, dass Bulbai sie eigentlich nur ablenken wollte, spürte sie, wie ein Welle der Dankbarkeit sie durchflutete. „Er ist Lehrer für...Chemie." Bulbais Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ah, Lehrer...ein schönes Beruf! Kindern sein Wissen vermitteln und dann sich daran erfreuen, wenn sie es verstehen. Jaaa...da mag er wohl Kinder sehr gerne, oder?"

Hermine schossen Erinnerungsfetzen von einem den Tränen nahen Neville und einem diabolisch grinsenden Snape durch den Kopf. „...äh...ja...sehr sogar..."

Jetzt kamen schon die Außenbezirke der Stadt in Sicht, das Blau der Lichter flackerte über die Häuser. Innerhalb der nächsten Minute hatten sie das Krankenhaus erreicht, wo sie schon von einem Team von Ärzten und Schwestern erwartet wurden.


	4. In der Notaufnahme

Hallo, da bin ich endlich mal wieder! Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich musste erst einmal die Prüfung hinter mich bringen...

Dafür ist das folgende Kapitel hoffentlich in Eurem Sinn!

The Hermione of Slytherin: Ich freue mich, dass es Dir so gut gefallen hat! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Nici1807: Nein, ich bin kein Rettungssani, aber ich glaube, ich habe einfach schon zu viele Arztserien gesehen Über das Ende verrate ich natürlich noch nichts...aber das ist noch eine Weile hin!

myrerious angel: Danke für das Lob!

Hermine sprang aus dem Wagen und eilte dem Troß hinterher, doch als sie der Trage ins Behandlungszimmer folgen wollte, wurde sie von einer Schwester aufgehalten. „Sie können da nicht mit hinein. Lassen sie die Ärzte jetzt ihre Arbeit machen, er ist in guten Händen!" Hermine riß sich los. „Wenn er aufwacht und so viele Leute sieht und die ganzen Geräte" sie deutete mit bebendem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf das Beatmungsgerät, welches gerade herbeigeschafft wurde „dann wird er in Panik geraten! Er war noch nie in einem Krankenhaus, er hat keinen Plan, was mit ihm passiert und er ist einer von der Sorte, die Kontrolle über die Situation abgeben zu müssen! Also, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass er sich noch mehr verletzt, bloß weil keiner da war um ihn zu beruhigen, dann lassen sie ich jetzt da rein!" Hermines Stimme hatte einen gefährlich leisen Unterton angenommen. Verunsichert schaute die Schwester sie an und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Sir? Dr. Ascett? Kann das Mädchen sich mit reinsetzen? Es wäre vielleicht besser..." Der Arzt, der bis jetzt mit dem Rücke zu Hermine über Snapes Oberkörper gebeugt dagestanden hatte, drehte sich um. Er war noch recht jung, so um die 35, aber er sah schon recht abgekämpft aus. Kein Wunder eigentlich, schließlich war es drei Uhr morgens.

„Wieso?" fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Doch die Antwort kam schneller und deutlicher, als ihm vermutlich lieb war.

Snape war, aller medizinischer Regeln zum Trotz, gerade aufgewacht und war nicht gerade erbaut darüber, einen Schlauch in seinem Hals vorzufinden. Doch Hermine hatte so etwas schon geahnt und war zu ihm gestürzt, als er das erste mal geblinzelt hatte. Nun hatte sie sein Gesicht n ihre Hände genommen, streichelte ihm über die Wangen und flüsterte unentwegt beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr. Langsam entspannte sich Snape wieder.

Der Arzt hatte das aufmerksam beobachtet und lächelte Hermine nun an. „OK, bleiben sie hier ruhig sitzen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Patienten so wenig wie möglich, aber soviel wie nötig Medikamente bekommen. Und wenn ich so das Beruhigungsmittel sparen kann, soll es mir recht sein. So, und nun brauche ich trotzdem dringendst den Ultraschall." Sprach er jetzt eine der anwesenden Schwestern an, die darauf hin hastig den Raum verließ. Dr. Brown, der bisher noch mitgeholfen hatte, verabschiedete sich nun.

„So, ich muß wieder los. Machen sie´s gut und gute Besserung!" Noch einmal winkte er Hermine und Snape mit einem aufmunternden Augenzwinkern zu, bevor er zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Severus hatte es kaum mitbekommen, völlig erschöpft döste er in den Armen des Mädchens. Da kam auch schon wieder die Schwester zurück, hinter sich her zog sie ein kleines Wägelchen mit einem Ultraschallgerät.

Dr. Ascett griff nach einer Tube und beugte sich zu Snape herunter. „Sir? Mr. ... ja, wie heißt er eigentlich?"

„Snape." Kam die automatische Antwort von Hermine.

„Gut. Mr. Snape, nicht erschrecken. Gleich wird des für einen Moment sehr kalt und glitschig auf ihrem Oberbauch werden. Dann wird es warm und glitschig. Aber dösen sie ruhig weiter."

Auf Snapes Gesicht war jetzt völlige Verwirrung zu erkennen. Allerdings änderte sich das ganz rasch, als der Arzt ungefähr ein Fünftel der Tube entleerte. Snape riss die Augen auf und bekam eine deutliche Gänsehaut, wobei sich Hermine das Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

Der Arzt nahm das Handgerät und begann, das Gel grob zu verteilen. Schließlich begann er alle Organe, aber besonders die Leber, einer eingehenden Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Gequält kniff Snape die Augen zu, als der Mediziner jeden Quadratzentimeter der Leber unter die Lupe nahm. Schließlich verweilte er genau an jenem Punkt, den Snape dem Notarzt gezeigt hatte, speicherte das Bild ab und druckte es aus. Dann rief er eine Schwester. „Rufen Sie oben in der Inneren an. Sie sollen Professor Beckham wecken und einen OP vorbereiten. Sofort!"

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an, Snape hatte seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Der Arzt seufzte, griff sich den Ausdruck und setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben Snapes Kopf und gleich gegenüber von Hermine. „Wir müssen Sie operieren und zwar möglichst schnell, Mr. Snape. Ihre Leber hat in der linken Seite einen großen Riss. Hier, sehen Sie?" Er hielt nun das Bild hoch und zeigte mitten drauf auf ein Wirrwarr aus dunklen und helleren Flecken. Snape schaute hilfesuchend zu Hermine, doch auch sie machte ein ratloses Gesicht.

„Hier, passen Sie auf!" Der Arzt griff sich erneut das Handgerät, drehte den Monitor so, dass Snape und Hermine ihn sehen konnten und fuhr mit dem Sensor über den Magen. „Sehen Sie? So sieht ein Organ aus, wenn es in Ordnung ist." Er deutete auf dem Bildschirm mitten in das Gewirr aus grauen, schwarzen und weißen Flecken. „Und so sieht es aus, wenn ein Organ verletzt ist..." Vorsichtig fuhr er wieder zur Leber und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Ein wenig hatte sich die Kontraste verschoben, doch so richtig konnte Snape immer noch nichts erkennen. Aber das war nicht weiter wichtig, er glaubte dem Arzt seine Worte. Nun deutete der Arzt auf einen recht großen dunklen Fleck. „Das ist Blut und genau dort ist der Riss. Der muß dringend operiert werden."

Deutlich war die Angst in Snapes schwarzen und schreckgeweiteten Augen zu sehen. „Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, sie werden davon nichts spüren. Wenn sie wieder aufwachen haben sie das Schlimmste überstanden!" Wut blitzte in Snapes Augen auf! Er und Angst! Pah!

Der Arzt, der wohl allzu deutlich Snapes Gedanken erahnt hatte, lächelte nur nachsichtig, griff nach einem sauberen Handtuch und begann vorsichtig das Gel von Snapes Oberbach zu wischen. „Ruhen Sie sich aus und versuchen Sie zu schlafen, ok? Ich werde mir noch den Schnitt hier ansehen, aber ignorieren sie das ruhig." Snape schloss völlig ausgelaugt wieder die Augen und fiel trotz des Lichtes, der Schwestern, die immer noch um ihn herumwuselten und der Schmerzen in einen leichten Schlummer. Hermines Hand lag noch immer in seiner Halsbeuge. Nach ein paar Minuten (Dr. Ascett hatte inzwischen den Schnitt mit starken Pflastern verklebt, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass keine Glassplitter mehr in der Wunde waren) kam die Schwester wieder zurück und nickte dem Arzt zu. Dieser griff sich eine Spritze, nahm aus einem Schrank ein mit einem Stück dünnem Gummi verschlossene Glasphiole und zog die Spritze auf. Dann drückte er die Luft heraus und desinfizierte Snapes rechte Armbeuge. „So, jetzt geht´s los. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, sie werden die OP verschlafen und wenn sie wieder aufwachen, ist alles vorbei."

Acht setzte der Arzt die Injektion. Fast sofort spürte Snape, wie sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit in ihm breit machte und das letzte, was er sah, war Hermine, die ihn fast liebevoll anlächelte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Dr. Ascett wartete noch eine Minute um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass Snape auch wirklich schlief und deckte ihn mit einer leichten Decke zu. Ein Pfleger löste die Bremsen der Liege und schob ihn aus dem Zimmer Richtung Fahrstuhl. Hermine folgte ihnen. Kurz bevor sie den Fahrstuhl erreicht hatte, drückte ihr die Schwester, die sie hatte aufhalten wollen, ein paar zusammengeheftete Blätter und einen Kugelschreiber in die Hand. „Bitte füllen Sie das aus, das ist das Anmeldeformular. Sie warten vor dem OP?" Hermine nickte. „Gut, dann komme ich hoch." meinte sie freundlich. Hermine nickte kurz und hechtete in den Fahrstuhl, dessen Türen sich gerade schließen wollten.

Sie fuhren zwei Stockwerke nach oben und verließen dann den Fahrstuhl. Sie wurden von einem schon in den typischen OP-Anzug steckenden, etwas älteren Mann mit etwas schütterem Harr, der um die 50 Jahre war, in Empfang genommen, der sich sofort den Ultraschallausdruck zeigen ließ. Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn. „Mann oh Mann, wie hat der denn das geschafft? Hat er versucht, einen Laster mit purer Willenskraft aufzuhalten?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und er war die ganze Zeit bei Bewusstsein?" Dr. Ascett zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das gibts doch nicht." Jetzt wandte er sich an Hermine, die neben ihnen herhastete. „Ich bin schon eine Weile Arzt, aber so etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt..."

Schließlich waren sie an einer doppelflügligen Tür mit milchigen Glasscheiben angelangt, auf denen in großen Lettern OP´ prangte. Dr. Ascett sah Hermine an. „OK, jetzt müssen Sie aber wirklich draußen bleiben. Machen Sie es ich bequem." Er deutete auf eine Sitzecke mit roten Ledersesseln. „dort drüben gibt es einen Automaten, da können Sie sich was zu Essen besorgen ." Hermine seufzte schwer. „Wie lange wird es dauern?"

Nachdenklich wiegte der Mediziner den Kopf. „Schwer zu sagen...vier Stunden vielleicht...wenn es zu Komplikationen kommt, Gott bewahre ihn davor, auf jeden Fall mehr. Ich kann es ihnen wirklich nicht genau sagen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!" Der Arzt lief in Richtung Fahrstuhl davon und Hermine setzte sich mit einem klammen Gefühl im Magen in einen der Sessel.


	5. Die OP

So, da ist es endlich, das neue Kapitel!

Es ist ein bisschen länger geworden, als ich dachte, aber das stört Euch ja sicherlich nicht...

Vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, UH aus L: ich komme definitiv, das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen... Ihr spielt doch auch Toccata und Fuge, oder?

So saß sie dort eine Weile und starrte ins Leere. Dann riß sie sich zusammen und widmete sich dem Anmeldeformular in ihren Händen. Großer Gott...was sollte sie da nur hinschreiben? Name...hm, dass er Snape hieß wussten sie bereits, aber es gab bestimmt nicht nur einen Snape auf den Britischen Inseln. Also: Name – Jonathan Snape. Adresse? Nur kurz überlegte sie und notierte dann die eines Jungen, der ihr in der Grundschule mal die Haare angesengt hatte. Die Adresse hatte sie sich damals besorgt, doch hatte sie ihre Rachegelüste nie umgesetzt. Bis jetzt...falls es ihn irgendwie erwischen sollte, war es eh nicht schade um diesen Rüpel. Geburtsdatum. So, wie Snape aussah, war er glatt dem 19. Jahrhundert entsprungen, aber vom Gesicht her? Er war ja mit Sirius und Harry´s Vater ein Jahrgang gewesen... also 1960. Tag? Äh...auf jeden Fall November. Etwas anderes passte nicht. Bei so einem Menschen konnte es nur der 9.11. sein. Zuviel Unglück ist an diesem Tag in der Menschheitsgeschichte schon geschehen...

Nach und nach füllte sie die drei Blätter mit den skurrilsten Angaben aus und ließ die Felder frei, die sie auch normalerweise nicht gewusst hätte (Sozialversicherungsnummer und ähnliches). So konnte sie etwa eine Stunde totschlagen. Zwischendurch schaute die Schwester aus der Notaufnahme vorbei, sie versprach noch einmal wiederzukommen, was sie dann auch tat.

Schlendernd kam sie auf Hermine zu, es war jetzt halb fünf morgens. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und nahm Hermine die Zettel aus der Hand. „Ich konnte nicht alles ausfüllen..." meinte Hermine vorsichtig. Die Schwester lächelte beruhigend. „Halb so wild. Hauptsache, wir haben erst einmal einen Namen. Den Rest können Sie in den nächsten Tagen nachreichen. Davonlaufen wird er uns ja nicht!"

Neugierig betrachtete sie das Formular. „Hm, Jonathan. Ein schöner Name. Wie die Möwe!" Hell lachte sie auf. „So, ich werde dann mal wieder runtergehen. Eine Stunde habe ich noch Dienst. Gehen Sie doch ein wenig spazieren, das hier wird noch eine Weile dauern. Hinter dem Krankenhaus ist ein schöner großer Park. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen, wie man hinkommt."

Sie gingen wieder ins Erdgeschoss, wo die Schwester die Zettel achtlos auf den Empfang warf. Dann verließen sie das Krankenhaus, umrundeten das Gebäude. Sie blickten genau in einen strahlenden Sonnenaufgang, der den Park vor ihnen in ein goldenes Licht tauchte. „Finden Sie den Weg zurück?" Hermine nickte der Schwester zu, diese verabschiedete sich und verschwand.

Hermine lief die Wegen entlang, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Tief einatmend genoß sie die noch kühle und frische Morgenluft, es würde wieder ein heißer Tag werden aber es war ja auch schließlich Mitte Juli. Aus dem Gezwitscher der Vögel hörte sie deutlich das Schlagen einer Amsel heraus. Eine Weile saß sie auf einer Parkbank und beobachtete, wie im Park der Tag zum Leben erwachte. Das Rot und Gold des Morgens wich bald dem typischen gleisenden Strahlen der Sommersonne. Doch nach einiger Zeit spürte sie eine unbestimmte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen.

Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, doch wurde sie, scheinbar grundlos, immer nervöser. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und lief wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus in den zweiten Stock. Gerade als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat rannte eine Schwester mit zwei Blutkonserven in den Händen durch die OP-Türen und verschwand somit aus Hermines Blickfeld. Ein flaues Gefühl machte ich in ihrem Magen breit und ihre Hände waren mit einem mal von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Hart und schnell klopfte das Herz in ihrem Hals. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die über den Flügeltüren hing. Zwanzig Minuten nach fünf. Sie operierten jetzt seit knapp zwei Stunden...Hermine wollte sich gerade in einen Sessel fallen lassen, als die Schwester wieder herauskam. Sofort sprang Hermine wieder auf. „Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie unsicher.

Die Schwester schien sie erst jetzt zu bemerken. „Sind sie die Verwandte von Mr. Snape? Es gab einige Komplikationen...er hat viel Blut verloren, aber Prof. Beckham konnte die Blutung unter Kontrolle bringen. Es wird noch dauern, also ruhen sie sich aus. Essen sie was. Haben sie Geld?" Hermine wühlte in ihren Hosentaschen, doch das einzigste Geldstück, was sie fand, waren 25 Pence. Milde lächelte die Frau. „Sie sind bestimmt mitten in der Nacht Hals über Kopf hierher gerast, stimmt´s?" Hilflos nickte Hermine. „Na dann, kommen sie mit. Wenn sie wollen, können sie sich im Schwesternzimmer etwas ausruhen und sich stärken." Wieder gingen sie ins Erdgeschoss und betraten dort einen Raum, der eigentlich nur für Personal war. Hermine setzte sich an einen großen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und mit Kaffeetassen schier übersät war. An der einen Seite des Raumes befand sich eine Einbauküche, auf der anderen eine einladend wirkende Sitzecke. Die Schwester wusch einen großen Pott ab und kochte frischen Kaffee. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte sie ein in Folie eingewickeltes Brötchen und legte es vor Hermine auf den Tisch. „Hier, essen sie. Und keine Widerrede, sie essen schon niemandem etwas weg." Nun stellte sie einen dampfenden Becher vor sie und schob ihr Milch und Zucker hin. „So, ich muss jetzt wieder arbeiten. Wenn sie jemand fragt, wieso sie hier drinnen sitzen, dann verweisen sie auf mich. Ich werd´ draußen aber auch Bescheid geben. So, und nun hauen sie rein!" Sie winkte noch mal fröhlich und dann war sie weg.

Hermine blickte das Brötchen an und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, sie hätte schon mindestens fünf davon gegessen. Doch der Kaffee roch verführerisch. Mit kalten und leicht zitternden Fingern ergriff sie die Tasse und nippte an dem heißen Gebräu. Schon nach ein paar Schlucken war ihr Appetit geweckt und mit Feuereifer machte sie sich über das Käsebrötchen her. Schließlich war sie fertig mit essen und schnippte die letzten Krümel vom Tisch. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich in ihr breit und ihr fielen ständig die Augen zu.

Irgendwie muß sie wohl doch eingedöst sein, denn das nächste, was sie mitbekam, war, dass jemand mit riesigem Schwung hineingestürmt kam und sie heftig an der Schulter rüttelte. „Wachen sie auf, los kommen sie schon. Sie sind fertig!" Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach und sprang auf. Sie rannte dem Pfleger, der sie geweckt hatte, hinterher zum Fahrstuhl. Nervös rang Hermine ihre Hände. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie nun ängstlich. Der Pfleger schien zu zögern. „Naja, also wenn man die Umstände bedenkt...aber der Professor kann ihnen das sicher besser erklären." Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und sie traten hinaus in den Gang. Schnell erreichten sie die Doppeltüren, die sich just in diesem Moment öffneten. Dr. Beckham, sichtlich abgekämpft, trat heraus und machte dann Platz für zwei Pfleger, die nun ein Bett hinaus schoben. Darin lag, furchtbar blass und an erschreckend viele Schläuche angeschlossen, Severus Snape. Der Arzt legte Hermine, die wohl äußerst geschockt ausgesehen haben musste, die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kommen sie, setzen wir uns. Sie können dann gleich zu ihm." Er deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf die Ledersitzgruppe. Hermine plumpste in einen der Sessel, sie war furchtbar müde. Der Arzt setzte sich nun ebenfalls in einen Sessel und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wir wurden noch nicht einander vorgestellt, oder? Mein Name ist Beckham und Sie sind...?"

„Granger. Hermine Granger." Der Arzt nickte. „Gut, Mrs. Granger. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab einige, nun ja ich will nicht unehrlich sein, zu erwartende Komplikationen. Er hatte starke innere Blutungen, aber wir konnten es in den Griff bekommen. Wir mussten einen kleinen Teil der Leber entfernen, aber er kann damit völlig normal weiterleben. Er wird schätzungsweise die nächsten vier Wochen hier verbringen und davon mindestens zehn Tage auf der Intensivstation. Das Bein haben wir gerichtet und geschient, mal sehen, wie es sich die nächsten Tage entwickelt. Ich hoffe nicht, dass auch noch der Orthopäde Arbeit bekommen wird. Aber ich muß schon sagen, dass er äußerst zäh ist. Wahrscheinlich hat ihm dass das Leben gerettet. Aber Sie wollen jetzt sicherlich zu ihm, oder?" Hermine nickte müde. „Wie spät ist es jetzt?" Der Arzt erhob sich und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Kurz nach elf." Hermine sog überrascht die Luft ein, woraufhin der Arzt nur sacht lächelte. „Kommen Sie, er wird bestimmt gleich aufwachen."

Hermine stand auf und folgte dem Arzt den Gang hinunter. Schließlich hielten sie vor einem Zimmer, in dessen Wand eine große Glasscheibe eingelassen war und dahinter sah man Snape in einem Bett liegen, angeschlossen an duzende Geräte, die all seine Lebensfunktionen überwachten. Der Arzt deutete auf ihn. „Wie sie sehen, konnten wir schon den Atemschlauch entfernen, das kreislaufstärkende Mittel hat sehr gut gewirkt. Er kann jetzt selbstständig atmen. Wenn er aufwacht, rufen sie sofort eine Schwester." Er deutete auf einen roten Klingelknopf, gleich neben dem Bett. „Es ist gut möglich, dass er die Narkose nicht vertragen hat, also passen sie auf, er könnte sich übergeben. Dort drüben gibt es Nierenschalen." Er zeigte auf einen Wandschrank. „Na dann, hinein mit ihnen in die gute Stube!" Er öffnete die Tür und wies einladend mit der Hand hinein. Leise betrat Hermine den Raum. Bis auf das regelmäßige Piepsen des EKG war es still. Der Arzt nickte ihr noch mal freundlich zu und ließ sie dann allein. Hermine zog unter dem Bett einen Hocker hervor, setzte sich neben das Bett und ergriff Snapes rechte Hand. Im Raum war es angenehm warm und leicht abgedunkelt, so dass die Sonne ihn nicht erhitzte. Hermine musste nun ständig gähnen und immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu. Das monotone Piepsen machte sie zusätzlich schläfrig. So dauerte es nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen.

Das erste, was er wieder bewusst wahrnahm, war, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Sein Körper fühlte sich wohlig schwer an und es war angenehm still und warm. War er tot? Doch nun drang ein regelmäßiges Piepsen in sein Bewusstsein, es wurde immer lauter und reeller. Severus Snape versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, was ihm auch gelang. Die vollkommene Dunkelheit wich einem Dämmerlicht, so dass er schemenhaft einen Raum erkannte. Irgendetwas Schweres lag an seiner rechten Seite. Mühsam drehte er den Kopf und das Letzte, was er sah, bevor er wieder eindöste, war der lockige Haarschopf von Hermine neben seiner Hüfte und ihre Hand, die sich um die seinige geschlossen hatte.

Als er das nächste mal erwachte, war er um einiges munterer als beim vorherigen mal. Hermine schlief immer noch, doch einwas hatte sich definitiv geändert. Ihm war schlecht. So schlecht wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Gequält stöhnte er auf und legte seine linke Hand auf seinen Magen. Was die Situation nicht unbedingt verbesserte, da eine neuerliche Welle der Übelkeit in seinem Hals aufstieg.

Jedoch war durch seine Bewegung und durch sein Stöhnen Hermine erwacht, die sich nun verschlafen aufsetzte, jedoch sofort an seiner Seite war, als sie merkte, dass es Snape nicht gut ging. Schnell drückte sie auf den roten Knopf.

„Professor Snape? Hören Sie mich? Ist Ihnen schlecht?" Snape schluckte heftig und nickte vorsichtig mit dem Kopf. Kurz war Hermine verschwunden, doch saß sie schon nach ein paar Sekunden wieder neben ihm. Sachte legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, als er vergeblich versuchte, sich in eine sitzende Position zu kämpfen. „Shhh. Bleiben sie ruhig liegen, sie sollten sich nicht bewegen."

Gerade als die Schwester durch die Tür stürzte, begann Snape zu würgen. Hastig half die Schwester aus, als sie merkte, dass Hermine reichlich hilflos neben Snape stand. Diese beschränkte sich lieber darauf, Snapes Hand zu halten, die sich heftig in ihrer verkrafte, als er sich übergab. Auch die Schwester strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare und redete leise auf ihn ein. Bald schon beruhigte er sich wieder, was wohl eher an seinem nun leeren Magen als an den Beruhigungskünsten der Schwester lag.

„Haben Sie Scherzen?" fragte die Frau nun leise und mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck nickte Snape und legte dabei vorsichtig seine linke Hand genau auf seine Leber. „Ich hole den Arzt. Bin gleich wieder da." Mit forschem Schritt verließ sie den Raum und ließ sie damit einen kurzen Moment alleine.

Snapes Blick heftete sich auf Hermines Gesicht und eindeutig spiegelte sich Beunruhigung, ja Angst in seinen Augen.

„Was machen die mit mir?" hauchte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Was haben sie mit mir gemacht?" Völlig verunsichert ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und richtete ihn dann wieder auf das einzig Vertraute in seiner Umgebung: Hermine. Diese versuchte ihm zu versichern, dass alles halbwegs in Ordnung sei. „Versuchen sie einfach, denen zu vertrauen, sie wissen wirklich was sie tun. Die Ausbildung zum Arzt dauert mindestens zwölf Jahre. Und eigentlich hat keiner der Patienten wirklich Ahnung, was passiert. Aber man hat ihre Leber wieder zusammengenäht."

Verständnislos sah Snape sie an. „Wie...zusammengenäht...? Etwa mit...mit Nadel und...und Faden!" Hermine, immer noch Snapes Hand haltend, da sie ahnte, welche Wirkung ihre Antwort auf ihn haben würde, holte tief Luft und antwortete: „Ja, Professor Snape. Mit Nadel und Faden." Snape wurde bleicher, als er so schon war.

„Und wie...wie sind sie...sind sie an die Leber...rangekommen...?" Snape hatte schon einen leicht panischen Ausdruck in den Augen. Hermine drückte seine Hand, die sich fest um ihre schloss, wohl jedoch rein intuitiv.

„Wie sie es bei jedem machen. Man hat...äh...ihren Bauch aufgeschnitten. Aber keine Panik, Professor Snape" fuhr sie schnell fort, als sein Gesicht auch noch den Rest Farbe verlor (nicht, dass es vorher noch welche gehabt hätte) „das ist nicht so schlimm, das wächst wieder zusammen. Außerdem habe ich Professor Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, er wird bestimmt mit Hilfe hierherkommen."

Snape schien sich etwas zu entspannen. Schweigend saß Hermine einige Sekunden neben ihm, dann sah sie durch die Glasscheibe den Arzt herbeieilen.

!Ah, sie sind wach! Wie fühlen sie sich? Die Schwester sagte, sie hätten Schmerzen?" Prüfend blickte er ihn an, schob die Decke ein Stück zurück, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Sobald der Arzt mit der Untersuchung begann, wandte Hermine den Blick ab und schaute aus dem Fenster auf den Gang hinaus, wobei sie geistesabwesend mit dem Daumen über Snapes Handrücken streichelte. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte der Arzt sich versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Nun, Mr. Snape. Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht bewegen, zumindest nicht in den nächsten 24 Stunden. Schlafen Sie, Sie haben die Kraft noch nötig. Ich werde später noch mal nach ihnen sehen. Dann verabreichte er ihm noch eine neue Dosis Schmerzmittel. Aufmunternd nickte er ihm noch mal zu, nachdem er Snape wieder im Bett verpackt hatte und verließ den Raum. Auch Hermine erhob sich, so dass Severus sie erschrocken ansah.

„Ich will mal sehen, ob ich unten für Dumbledore eine Nachricht hinterlassen kann oder...na ja...dummerweise habe ich nicht ihren richtigen Namen angegeben...ich werde wohl dort auf ihn warten müssen..." Hermine wollte seine Hand loslassen, doch überraschend fest klammerte sich Snape an ihr fest.

„Nein! Bitte! Lassen sie mich ni...äh...hm...Dumbledore wir...uns schon finden." Nur krampfhaft konnte sich Hermine ein Lächeln verkneifen und nickte nur, woraufhin sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte. „Gut, ich bleibe hier. Wenn alles gut geklappt hat, wird er bald hier sein." Snape seufzte auf und schloss die Augen, um ein wenig zu dösen.

Auch Hermine wurde wieder müder und erschöpft schloss auch sie die Lider. Für einige Minuten war es still, nur das regelmäßige Piepsen des EKGs und Snapes Atem waren zu hören.

„Warum helfen Sie mir...?" fragte Snape mit einem mal flüsternd. Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden, um überhaupt zu realisieren, dass er gesprochen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Wie jetzt? Hätte ich sie liegen lassen sollen?" fragte sie sanft. Schwach lächelte er zurück „Manche...hätte das getan..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Sie wissen doch Professor Snape: Gryffindors und ihre vermaledeite Hilfsbereitschaft. Ich konnte mich meinem Schicksal nicht erwehren. Und ich wollte doch unseren Ruf nicht ruinieren!" Jetzt lachte Snape tatsächlich leise auf. Wieder schwiegen sie einige Minuten und Snape lag reglos mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken.

Eine Bewegung vor dem Fenster erregte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit: Dumbledore, bekleidet mit einem leichten Sommeranzug, schlenderte an der Scheibe vorbei, sah hindurch und winkte mit einem Funkeln in den Augen Hermine zu. Hermine grinste und winkte zurück. Nun kam auch Arthur Weasley, in Blue-Jeans und Jacket, den Gang entlang, ihm auf den Füßen folgend, Hermines Vater.

Die Tür ging lautlos auf und herein schlich auf Zehenspitzen Albus Dumbledore. Als er Severus sah, verschwand das spitzbübische Glitzern in seinem Blick und machte einer besorgten Miene platz.

„Schläft er?" flüsterte er Hermine zu. Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, blinzelte Snape und öffnete die Augen, die sich freudig weiteten, als er den Schulleiter entdeckte. Albus zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett, gegenüber von Hermine, während ihr Vater den Raum betrat und die Tür schloß. Arthur Weasley bezog Stellung vor der Tür, draußen auf dem Gang.

„Ich muß schon sagen Severus, einen solchen Schrecken hast Du uns bisher noch nicht eingejagt. Du bist also enttarnt?" Snape nickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Hm...was machen wir nun?" Dumbledore blickte ihn nachdenklich an. In diesem Moment lief ein etwa 50 Jahre alter Magier, und zwar eindeutig Magier, da er einen völlig unpassenden Frack trug, am Fenster vorbei und betrat den Raum. Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ah! Professor Clements, endlich! Gut." Er wandte sich wieder Snape zu. „Du kennst ihn ja. Während er Dich versorgt, werde ich mir überlegen, was zu tun ist." Albus erhob sich und überließ dem Medi-Zauberer seinen Platz.

Hermine, Craig und Albus verließen den Raum, als Clements mit seiner Arbeit begann: Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes fügten sich die Knochen des gebrochenen Beines wieder zusammen und verheilten problemlos. Dann wandte er sich der Leber zu, so dass er erst mal Snapes Bauch freilegte. Vorsichtig löste er das Pflaster, welches über dem Schnitt klebte und begutachtete die Wunde. „Der Arzt hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, saubere Schnitte und eine gute Naht..." Er ließ den Zauberstab über dem Schnitt schweben und überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. „Oh, es muß Dich ganz schön erwischt haben...man hat einen kleinen Teil entfernt, war wohl für die Muggel nicht mehr zu retten. Aber keine Panik, Severus," meinte er, als er Snapes geschockten Gesichtsausdruck gewahr wurde „man kann auch so ganz normal weiterleben. Du solltest bloß vermeiden, in nächster Zeit irgendwelche Trinkgelage zu veranstalten." Überlegend ließ Clements den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und schaltete dann mit zielsicheren Bewegungen die Geräte aus. Das Piepsen erstarb. Dann entfernte er sacht die Nadel aus Snapes Hand und verband sie sogleich mit dem Mull, der die Nadel gehalten hatte.

Kurz kramte er in seiner Tasche herum und förderte einen Trank von dunkelroter Farbe zu Tage. „Ok, Severus. Du kennst das Spielchen? Ich hole den Faden raus und wenn ich „jetzt" sage, trinkst Du das auf ex aus, ok?" Snape nickte und nahm die Flasche in beide Hände, da er zu schwach war, um sie mit einer zu halten.

Mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes fuhr Clement nun über die Naht, so dass sich der Faden löste und er ihn herauszog. „Jetzt!" Snape, der während der Prozedur schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzogen hatte, setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und stürzte sie hinunter. Sofort breitete sich in seinem Körper ein wohliges Kribbeln aus, das sich schließlich in seinem Bauch sammelte. Nach ein paar Minuten verflüchtigte sich dieses Gefühl und ließ eine gewisse Taubheit im Oberbauch zurück. Snape wagte nun erstmals, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Eigentlich sah alles aus wie immer, nur eine etwa 10 cm lange Narbe verlief parallel zu seinem rechten untersten Rippenbogen auf sein Brustbein zu. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand darüber, um zu testen, ob alles wieder in Ordnung war.

„Probier mal, ob Di Dich hinsetzen kannst, Severus." Bat nun der Magier. Snape stützte sich mit den Armen ab und setzte sich hin, jedoch zuckte er zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Bauch fuhr. „Vorsicht, Severus, mach lieber langsam, Du weißt, dass der Trank nicht so schnell wirkt." Stützend griff er Snape unter die Arme, ohne Kommentar ließ dieser das geschehen. So warteten sie ein paar Sekunden, bis der Schmerz verebbt war. Dann kam der nächste Versuch. „Ok, Severus. Glaubst Du, Du kannst stehen?" Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern, holte tief Luft und stand auf. Schwankend und sich am Bett abstützend stand er nun barfuß auf dem kalten Fußboden, aber er stand. Unsicher und mit angespannten Gesicht machte er nun einen unsicheren Schritt, dann noch einen. Doch jetzt entfaltete der Trank endgültig seine Wirkung und mit jedem Schritt wurde er sicherer auf den Beinen.

„Du darfst jetzt aber nichts überstürzen, Severus. Setzt Dich lieber wieder hin. So, meine Arbeit ist getan, jetzt müssen wir Dich hier nur noch unauffällig herausbringen. Das wird Arthur Weasleys Job sein."

Snape, der sich gerade gesetzt hatte, bekam vor Schreck einen Hustenanfall, da er sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt hatte. Dr. Clements grinste nur und öffnete die Tür, um dem rothaarigen Magier einen Wink zu geben. Der betrat, zusammen mit Hermines Vater, der sich kurz aus dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore entschuldigte, den Raum. In seiner linken Hand trug Craig eine Sporttasche. Rasch schlossen sie die Tür, die Tasche wurde auf das Bett gestellt. „Mein Name ist Craig Granger, ich bin Hermines Vater." stellte er sich vor. Dann öffnete er die Tasche. „ich habe einfach mal meinen Kleiderschrank geplündert, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie passen werden, aber das kann ja dann Mr. Weasley richten." Snape begutachtete die Sachen: kein schwarz. Es gab kein schwarz. Resigniert seufzte er auf und wählte das dunkelste, was er fand.: Eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein graues Baumwoll-T-Shirt. Überraschenderweise passten sie wie angegossen und zufrieden betrachteten Craig und Arthur ihr Werk: ein recht deprimiert wirkender, jetzt unauffällig gekleideter Snape, der sich in seiner Haut irgendwie unwohl zu fühlen schien. Gerade zog er auch die mitgebrachten Tennissocken und Turnschuhe an.

„Na dann mal los. Wohin eigentlich?" fragte jetzt der Arzt. Hermines Vater, der schon die Klinke in der Hand hatte, blickte auf. „Erst mal zu uns, dort werden wir weitersehen. Werden Sie mitkommen?" Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muß zurück nach St. Mungos, sonst gibt es Fragen, wo ich so lange war. Also Severus" er wandte sich wieder ihm zu „in den nächsten Tagen wirst Du Dich schonen. Es kann sein, dass Dein Bauch vielleicht mal wehtut oder Dein Bein, aber das wird vergehen. Und vermeide es, in nächster Zeit ausgefallenen Sachen zu essen: also nichts scharfes oder besonders fettiges, das strengt die Leber zu sehr an. Ich werde irgendwie noch mal nach Dir sehen. Aber nun los."

Sie traten hinaus auf den Gang, Snape klammerte sich an Arthur fest, als ein Schwindelgefühl ihn erfasste. Schnell griff ihm der Arzt unter die Arme. „Jaja, das kann passieren. Die Narkosemittel der Muggel sind nicht zu unterschätzen! Normalerweise wärst Du erst in drei Stunden zu einer koordinierten Bewegung fähig. Du wirst wohl die nächste Zeit noch wie auf Eiern laufen." Langsam liefen sie den Gang entlang und verließen die Intensivstation, doch keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Misstrauisch runzelte Hermine die Stirn und flüsterte Dumbledore zu: „Wo sind die alle? Hier müsste es vor Leuten doch eigentlich nur so wimmeln." Albus schmunzelte. „Ähm...sagen wir mal, sie haben gerade eine wichtige Verabredung mit einem...Gedächtnismodifikator!" Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Beim Treppenhaus verabschiedete sich der Arzt und verschwand durch die Tür. Der Rest betrat den Fahrstuhl und sie fuhren ins Erdgeschoss. Gerade als sie die Kabine verließen, stießen zwei weitere Personen, fast schon zu unauffällig gekleidet, zu ihnen und übergaben Dumbledore einen großen braunen Briefumschlag und eine Videokassette.

„So, wir sind fertig. Im Umschlag ist das Anmeldeformular, die Bilder und alles Papier, was sonst noch in der Akte war. Auf der Kassette ist die OP. Wir verschwinden jetzt. Noch gutes Gelingen." Schnell tauchten die beiden Magier in der Menge unter und eilig lief die kleine Gruppe weiter, wobei sie Snape mehr oder weniger mit sich schleiften, da er ständig über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Schließlich hatten sie das Krakenhaus verlassen und liefen über den Parkplatz. Nun verabschiedete sich auch Arthur Weasley und lief in Richtung Park davon. Craig lief nun zielstrebig los und bald standen sie vor einem großen schwarzen Volvo V70, über dessen Motorhaube, die durch die Sonne glühte, die heiße Luft flirrte. Er entriegelte die Türen und lüftete kurz, damit sie nicht das Gefühl hatten, in einer Sauna zu sitzen.

Unschlüssig und etwas mißtraisch starrte Snape, der sich an Albus angelehnt hatte, auf das Auto. „Na los, Severus, steig ein. Am besten, Du setzt Dich mit Hermine nach hinten, ich muß mit Craig noch ein paar Dinge besprechen." Albus schob den leicht widerstrebenden Snape mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln einfach auf die hintere Sitzbank, schloß die Tür und schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Craig und Hermine stiegen ebenfalls ein. Hermines Vater ließ alle Fenster herunter und den Motor an. „Sind alle angeschnallt?" Snape glotzte ihn verständnislos an. Während Albus nun nach dem Gurt angelte, machte sich Hermine wieder los (angegurtet hatte sie sich schon aus einem Reflex heraus), langte über Snapes Oberkörper und ließ den Sicherheitsgurt einrasten, um sich danach wieder selbst anzuschnallen. Mit einer verdrießlichen Miene schaute Snape nun demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

Craig lenkte den Wagen vom Parkplatz herunter in den Stadtverkehr hinein. Der warme Sommerwind durchflutete das Auto. Nach ein paar Minuten, die Hermine und Snape schweigen nebeneinander gesessen hatten, schloß Severus die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Polster. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war er eingeschlafen.


	6. Die Wiederkehr

Ich weiß, dass es wieder einmal ewig gedauert hat, aber hier ist der nächste Teil. Ich hoffe, dass ich im Rest der Semesterferien noch ein bisschen was schaffe...

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Eure Isaldaria

Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit über voller jugendlicher Neugierde seine Umgebung untersucht und dabei den Spiegel im Sonnenschutz entdeckt hatte, linste nun nach hinten und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sah, wie der warme Wind mit den schwarzen Haarsträhnen von Snape spielte.

„Nun, was werden sie jetzt machen?" Fragte Hermine letztendlich. Nachdenklich wiegte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Wir müssen ihn verstecken...an einem Ort, an dem ihn niemand, wirklich niemand vermutet..."

Irgendwie erinnerten diese Worte Hermine an ihre eigenen von der vergangenen Nacht, die sie gesagt hatte, um Snape zu beruhigen. Inzwischen redete Albus mehr oder weniger mit sich selbst: „...doch wo nur...bei Muggeln!" Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Aber wer würde das machen...?" Wieder saß er grübelnd da.

Urplötzlich stieg Hermines Vater in das Gespräch mit ein. „Wenn sie wollen, können wir ihn verstecken." Hermine starrte ihren Vater fassungslos an. Wusste er, worauf er sich da einließ! Offensichtlich nicht!. Doch ehe sie irgendwie protestieren, oder wenigstens reagieren konnte, fuhr ihr Vater fort, der anscheinend Gefallen an dieser Idee gefunden hatte.

„Ich meine, wer würde, wie sie sagten, ihn bei uns vermuten? Hermine, Du hast das ja auch schon festgestellt! Und wenn es sein Leben rettet, warum nicht? Platz haben wir genug und Geld auch, er wird uns schon nicht die Haare vom Kopf fressen. Also, was spricht dann dagegen?"

Hermine fielen sofort hunderttausend Dinge ein, doch wiederum war sie zu langsam, da Dumbledore begeistert losredete, als sie den Mund öffnete. „Wunderbar! Wir werden noch einen besonderen Zauber auf ihr Haus legen, den Fidelius-Zauber, dann wird man ihn definitiv nicht mehr finden. Nur...Zaubern darf dann Severus nicht mehr, das würde ihn verraten." Sorge breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das wird schwierig werden, ihm das beizubringen. Er musste noch nie ohne Magie auskommen...Aber er wird es schon schaffen!" meinte Dumbledore zuversichtlich.

Irgendwie konnte Hermine diese Euphorie nicht so ganz teilen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Den Rest der Fahrt musste sie hilflos mit anhören, wie eine unvermeintliche Katastrophe geplant wurde.

Snape bekam von all dem nichts mit, er verschlief die Entscheidungen, die gerade über ihn gefällt wurden. Schließlich erreichten sie nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt das Haus der Grangers. Kaum hatte das Auto gehalten, ging die Haustür auf und Hermines Mutter trat heraus.

Ratlos blickten sie auf den schlafenden Snape. Sachte rüttelte Dumbledore ihn an der Schulter und rief ihn leise beim Namen, doch reagierte er nicht. „Das sind die Nachwirkungen der Narkose, er wird noch ein paar Stunden brauchen, um wieder munter zu werden. Wir werden ihn wohl tragen müssen."

Resigniert seufzte er auf, löste Snapes Gurt und hob ihn ächzend auf seine Arme. Snape schlief ungerührt weiter. Schnell trug er ihn ins Haus, seine Frau lief voran, um ihm die Türen zu öffnen. So schaffte er ihn unter Mühen ins Gästezimmer und legte ihn auf das Bett. Geschafft setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Puuhhh...aber jetzt weiß ich, wofür sich das Fitness-Studio in den letzten drei Jahren gelohnt hat!"

Severus atmete tief ein und drehte sich träge auf die linke Seite. Craig zog ihm die Schuhe aus und stand auf. „Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis er wieder halbwegs auf dem Damm ist, vorher hat es keinen Sinn, ihm irgendetwas erklären zu wollen. Lasst uns hinuntergehen."

Sie verließen den Raum (die Tür ließen sie offen, damit sie hören konnten, wenn Snape aufwachte) und gingen eine Etage tiefer in die Küche, wo Elisabeth inzwischen begonnen hatte, ein schnelles Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Im Verlaufe des Vormittags hatte sie das Chaos, was die Sanitäter angerichtet hatten, wieder beseitigt, Snapes Sachen lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf dem Tisch und auf dem Stapel lag sein dünner schwarzer Zauberstab.

Hermine deckte den Tisch, während die Männer sich setzten. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, regelten sie die letzten Dinge. Albus übergab ihnen eine Adresse, wohin sie Nachrichten schicken sollten, falls es irgendwelche Probleme gäbe und ein Pulver in einer Flasche, das, wenn es kaputt gehen sollte, für alle Phönix-Orden-Mitglieder ein Notsignal auslösen und die Adresse des Hauses preisgeben würde. Dass sie in diesem Moment Magie benutzen würden, war dann eh egal.

Hermine nahm den Stapel mit den Sachen und dem Zauberstab und ging nach oben, um zu sehen, ob Snape aus dem Tiefschlaf wieder erwacht war. Dem war natürlich nicht so und daran änderte sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden auch nichts. Ihre Eltern unterhielten sich mit Dumbledore währenddessen über dies und das und Crookshanks hatte es sich dabei auf dem Schoß des Schulleiters bequem gemacht, nachdem er auch mal oben bei Snape gewesen war und ihn für ungefährlich befunden hatte.

Als Hermine das nächste Mal das Gästezimmer betrat, blinzelte Snape und sah sie völlig verschlafen an. Dann blinzelte er nochmal, kniff die Augen zusammen, als unterläge er einer Illusion, die es zu vertreiben gelte und öffnete sie wieder.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?" Hermine löste sich vom Türrahmen und machte einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein. Snape setzte sich vorsichtig auf und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Bin müde..." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Wollen sie noch weiterschlafen?" Sofort schüttelte Snape den Kopf und schwang die Beine vom Bett. Dann sah er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst im Zimmer um. „Wo sind wir?"

„Wieder bei mir zu Hause. Sie sind im Auto sofort eingeschlafen und wir wollten sie nicht wecken." Vorsichtig stand Snape auf. „Ich will ihnen nicht länger zur Last fallen, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Ich glaube, ich war schon zu lange hier." Er machte Anstalten, die Schuhe wieder anzuziehen.

„Ähh..." Hermine schaute ihn nervös an. „Wollen sie nicht erst mit Professor Dumbledore reden? Er sagte, er wolle mit ihnen noch etwas besprechen..." Snape sah sie überrascht an. „Albus? Er ist hier?" Hermine nickte und dann verließen sie den Raum.

Langsam liefen sie zur Treppe und bevor Snape den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzte, holte er nochmal tief Luft und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Knie aus Sülze bestanden. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe musste er innehalten, die Luft wurde ihm irgendwie knapp und mit zittrigen Beinen blieb er stehen. Sofort war Hermine wieder bei ihm. „Setzten sie sich! Kommen sie schon, ruhen sie sich aus."

Sie ergriff seinen Unterarm und half ihm, sich auf die Stufen zu setzen. Erschöpft und mit blassem Gesicht lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Doch sie waren gehört worden, denn nun kamen der Schulleiter und Hermines Eltern aus der Küche. „Oh, Severus! Geht es Dir schlecht?" Albus hockte sich vor ihm auf die Treppe und legte seine Hände auf Snapes Knie. Snape schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nein Albus. Mir geht es blendend!"

Elisabeth drückte ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. In kleinen Schlucken nippte Snape von der Flüssigkeit. müde blinzelte er, als er Albus ansah. „Was...was wird jetzt aus mir?" Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Zuversichtlich lächelte Albus ihn an. „Darum haben wir uns gekümmert. Es ist idiotensicher. Wir werden dich an einem Ort verstecken, wo Dich wirklich keiner vermutet." Misstrauen, eine böse Vorahnung keimte in Snape auf. „Und...wo wird das sein?"

Hermines Vater blickte ihn offen an. „Hier." Snape blickte von Dumbledore zu Craig und wieder zurück und langsam begann er den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein...Albus, wie stellst Du Dir das vor? Ich werde sie in Gefahr bringen! Wenn SIE mich finden, werden SIE sie töten!" Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir werden den Fidelius-Zauber über dich sprechen. Man wird dich nicht finden. Nur um eines muss ich dich dann bitten." Entsetzen breitete sich auf Snapes Gesicht aus."

Albus...das würde ja...das würde ja bedeuten, dass ich nicht...dass ich nicht...zaubern dürfte." Nun schüttelte er überzeugt den Kopf. „Albus, das schaffe ich nicht, ich halte das nicht durch! Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit!" Betrübt schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Fällt Dir etwas anderes ein? In Hogwarts wird man nach Dir zu allererst suchen. Und alleine lassen will ich Dich nicht, noch bist Du zu schwach, um Dich alleine irgendwo durchzuschlagen, und erzähl mir ja nicht, Du könntest es. Du bist ja nicht mal alleine die Treppe hinunter gekommen, wie willst Du dann ganz alleine zurechtkommen!"

Snape, der gerade den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu protestieren, klappte ihn wieder zu, ohne einen Ton von sich gegeben zu haben. Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Aber...ich will nicht, dass ich, jemandem zur...Last falle..."Hermines Vater winkte ab. „Ach quatsch! Sie fallen hier niemandem zur Last, machen sie sich darüber keine Sorgen."

Snape protestierte zwar noch eine Weile, aber nur halbherzig, da er genau merkte, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte. Letztendlich stimmte er schweren Herzens zu. Erleichtert atmeten alle auf (obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dabei zu ersticken) und Albus half Snape wieder auf die Beine.

Langsam bewältigte er dann auch den Rest der Treppe und sie setzten sich wieder in die Küche. Noch immer hing der Geruch des Mittagessens in der Luft und Snapes Magen knurrte vernehmlich, was ihm einen Hauch von Rot ins Gesicht trieb. Hermine, die sich in die Krankenakte vertieft hatte, konnte ihr Grinsen gerade noch so hinter den Zetteln verbergen.

„Was wollen sie essen, oder besser gesagt, was dürfen sie essen?" fragte ihre Mutter. Snape erinnerte sich an die Warnung des Arztes. „Naja, nicht unbedingt etwas fettiges...das wäre nicht so gut..." Mit einer unbewussten Handbewegung fuhr er sich über den Bauch, doch Elisabeth bemerkte es natürlich. „Hm, dann wohl eher was Magenberuhigendes..." Mit einem zielsicheren Griff in den Küchenschrank förderte sie eine Packung Zwieback zu Tage. Dann setzte sie Wasser auf und machte ihm noch einen großen Pott Kamillentee. Wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf fiel er über das Essen her , obwohl es ihn bei den Tee sichtlich schüttelte.

Schließlich erhob sich der Schulleiter: „So, jetzt muss ich aber langsam mal wieder los. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern, Severus, wird´ erst mal wieder richtig gesund und erhole Dich. Sachen werde ich Dir irgendwie zukommen lassen, mal sehen, wie ich das mache... Aber das wichtigste ist erst mal der Zauber. Achso, und ich habe Craig die Flasche gegeben, Du weißt schon, was ich meine." Snape nickte leicht.

Albus verabschiedete sich von allen und wurde noch von Craig bis zur Tür gebracht.. Kurz wandte sich der Schulleiter noch mal an ihn. „Ja...worauf ich Sie noch hinweisen sollte...Severus ist manchmal ein wenig...eigen. Das kann manchmal recht anstrengend sein. Er, nunja, mag es nun mal nicht, von jemandem abhängig zu sein und reagiert dann manchmal etwas harsch. Aber bitte, ich bitte Sie wirklich, haben sie etwas Geduld, er wird sich an die für ihn so ungewohnte Situation schon gewöhnen. Aber er braucht etwas Zeit. Er hat von der Muggelwelt keine Ahnung, er wird am Anfang wohl ein paar Probleme haben, sich zurecht zu finden. Aber er lernt außergewöhnlich schnell, keine Sorge."

Verständnisvoll nickte Craig und schaute noch zu, wie Dumbledore in der Spätnachmittagssonne die Straße entlangschlenderte und in einer Seitenstrasse verschwand.

Als er wieder in die Küche kam, war Snape mit Essen schon fertig, viel war es nicht gewesen. Nun saß er ruhig da und drehte die Tasse unschlüssig in seinen Händen. Auch Crookshanks kam nun in die Küche geschlendert, beschleunigte jedoch seinen Schritt, als er sah, dass jemand am Tisch saß. Das bedeutete: Futter! Er setzte sich direkt neben Snapes Stuhl und ließ ein forderndes Miauen hören. Severus richtete seinen Blick von der Tasse auf den gingerfarbenen Kater. Aus stechend grünen Augen starrte der Kater ungerührt zurück. Wieder miaute er und stellte sich bettelnd auf die Hinterpfoten. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Vorderpfote aus, um Snapes Oberschenkel sanft zu berühren. Dieser nahm einen etwas größeren Krümel Zwiebacks vom Teller und hielt ihn Crookshanks hin, der interessiert daran schnupperte. Doch irgendetwas schien ihm nicht zu passen, denn er zuckte zurück und zog schmollend wieder ab.

Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schmiss den Krümel zurück auf den Teller. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine, die noch immer in der Akte las. „Was ist das eigentlich?"

Hermine schreckte hoch und sammelte die Zettel zusammen, die sie inzwischen über die Hälfte des Tisches verteilt hatte. „Ach, nur ihre Akte aus dem Krankenhaus. Es ist unglaublich, wie viel Papierkram Menschen innerhalb kürzester Zeit produzieren können."

Fragenden Blickes zog Snape die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wollen sie es sich ansehen?" Hermine schob den braunen Umschlag über den Tisch. Zögernd holte Snape ihn zu sich heran und zog den ersten Zettel hinaus. Aufmerksam betrachtete er sich das Blatt, bis sich seine Augen vor Erstaunen urplötzlich weiteten und sein Kopf mit einem Ruck nach oben zuckte. Aus misstrauischen Augen funkelte er Hermine über den Tisch hinweg an:

„Woher wissen sie meinen Geburtstag?" fragte er mit einem lauernden Unterton. Sie schaute ihn für eine Sekunde fassungslos an, langte hinüber, um Snape das Blatt, welches er in den Händen hielt, wegzunehmen und schaute darauf. Es war das Anmeldeformular des Krankenhauses. Daraufhin brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jetzt war es an Snape, sie fassungslos anzustarren.

„Was bitte, Miss Granger, ist daran so komisch?" fragte er spitz. „Und meine erste Frage haben sie immer noch nicht beantwortet?" Hermine lachte inzwischen so heftig, dass kein einziger Laut mehr ihre Lippen verließ und zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Hilflos und unfähig, auch nur das kleinste Wort zu sagen, hielt sie sich am Tisch fest, um nicht von Stuhl zu fallen.

Nun beugte sich auch Elisabeth über das Blatt, schaute dann zu ihrer Tochter und dann zu Snape. „Also, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie hat." meinte sie ratlos. Auch Hermines Vater, der sich wieder an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hm, neunter November...ein Tag wie jeder andere auch..." Alle fuhren zusammen, als Hermine mit Getöse von ihrem Stuhl fiel, um sich am Boden windend den Bauch zu halten.

Langsam wurde ihre Mutter (und nicht nur sie, denn auch Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehendst) ungehalten. „Hermine, es reicht langsam! Nun reiß´ dich doch mal wieder zusammen!" Schniefend und prustend wischte sich Hermine die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch kaum sah sie in Snapes Gesicht, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie wieder losgiggelte. Doch als sie des scharfen Blickes ihres Vaters gewahr wurde, atmete sie ganz tief durch und beruhigte sich wieder.

Snape sah sie auffordern an, während sie nocheinmal das Blatt studierte. „Ist doch ein seltsamer Zufall, oder? Unter 365 Tagen erwische ich genau ihren Geburtstag!" Snapes, der nicht so recht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, weil er ahnte, dass sie ihm definitiv etwas verschwieg, machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und ließ die Sache (erstmal) auf sich beruhen, da er sich eindeutig zu erschöpft für eine Diskussion mit Hermine fühlte. Und er wusste, dass es anstrengend geworden wäre.

Hermines Vater begann nun, sich vergnügt die Hände zu reiben. „So. Da ich recht in der Annahme gehe, dass sie hier wohl einige Zeit verbringen werden, sollten wir uns offiziell nochmal miteinander bekannt machen!" Snape, wenigstens um etwas Höflichkeit und Anstand bemüht, versuchte nicht allzu offensichtlich die Augen zu verdrehen. Hermine scherte sich einen Dreck um Anstand und verdrehte die Augen völlig offen. Craig schien nichts zu bemerken.

„Also, ich bin Craig und das ist meine Frau Elisabeth. Unsere Tochter kennen sie ja schon. Herzlich willkommen!" Enthusiastisch streckte er Snape die Hand entgegen. Darum bemüht, sein Gesicht ohne Gefühlsregung zu halten, ergriff Snape die ihm angebotene Hand. „Severus Snape." Kurz neigte er dankend den Kopf. "Meine Frau wird ihnen alles zeigem. Wann wollte Professor Dumbledore eigentlich wiederkommen? Das hat er gar nicht erwähnt."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, doch just in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine lief hinunter und sah Prof. McGonagall davorstehen. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür und ließ sie hinein, um sie dann eiligst in die Küche zu führen. Die Tasche, die ihre Lehrerin bei sich trug, hatte sie ihr abgenommen. Minerva begrüßte Hermines Eltern: „Guten Abend, ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Ich gehöre zum Orden."

Sie legte Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter, der sie aus müden Augen von schräg unten ansah. „Albus konnte nicht noch mal kommen, er hatte eine eilige Eule aus dem Ministerium erhalten. Also bin ich gekommen. Ich kann aber auch nicht lange bleiben, es gibt noch viel zu tun." Snape stemmte sich mühsam in die Höhe, was zur Folge hatte, dass Minerva ihn mitleidig ansah und ihm tröstend über den Rücken strich, wofür sie sich sofort einen giftigen Blick von Severus einfing. Minerva lächelte nur nachsichtig und ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Snape lief zur Treppe und blieb an deren Fußende unschlüssig stehen. McGonagall, die neben ihm stand, bot ihm schweigen ihren Arm an, Snape nahm ihn seufzend an. Doch schon nach einem Viertel des Weges verließ ihn die Kraft und keuchend hielt er inne. Craig lief zu ihm, legt Snapes Arm über seine Schulter und umschlang dessen Hüfte. So gingen sie langsam weiter und nach einigen Pausen und etwa einer Viertelstunde waren sie oben und Snape kurz vor einem Kollaps.

Vorsichtig geleiteten sie ihn zum Bett und mit zitterndem Körper setzte er sich hin, Hermine stellte die Tasche an das Fußende des Bettes. Minerva hatte sich vor Snape gehockt und schaute ihm besorgt ins Gesicht, wobei sie beruhigend über seine Unterarme strich.

Ohne Kommentar ließ er es geschehen, es war nicht mal sicher, ob er es überhaupt noch bemerkte, da er fast schon im Sitzen schlief. Herzhaft gähnte er und sackte langsam immer weiter nach vorne, bis sein Kopf auf McGonagalls Schulter ruhte. Erschrocken hielt sie ihn fest, damit er nicht vom Bett fiel.

„Severus?" fragte sie leise.

Keine Reaktion.

„Severus!" Ein leises Schnarchen drang von ihrer Schulter hervor. Fassungslos starrte sie erst ihn, dann die Grangers an. „Er ist eingeschlafen..." Craig unterdrückte ein Lachen und befreite sie von ihrer schnarchenden Bürde, indem er Snape unter den Armen ergriff und ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett zog.

Dann sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. „Hm, es ist jetzt um sechs. Ich denke mal, dass er ab jetzt bis morgen früh schlafen wir." Minerva setzte sich nun auch auf das Bett und begann sacht, Severus die Socken auszuziehen. Doch bevor sie sich den restlichen Kleidungsstücken widmete, betrachtete sie ich nochmals ausführlich und ein jugendliches spitzbübisches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Severus Snape in Muggelkleidung...ein wahrlich seltener Anblick! Haben sie einen Fotoapparat?" Auch Hermine mußte nun grinsen und holte eiligst ihre Kamera, um ein Foto zu machen. Ihr Vater stand etwas begriffsstutzig in der Tür. „Wieso ist das ein seltener Anblick? Im Gegensatz zu dem Zeug, was er in der Nacht anhatte, wäre doch sogar ein Anzug bequem...Ihr wollt doch nicht sagen, dass er immer so etwas anhat!"

Hermine guckte ihren Vater an. „Snape und die Muggelwelt – ein größeres Paradoxon gibt es nicht!" Erste Zweifel erschienen auf Craigs Gesicht. Doch nun gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Minerva hatte die Jeans schon geöffnet und vorsichtig, um Snape nicht zu wecken, zogen sie ihn gemeinschaftlich aus. Dann deckten sie ich bis zur Hüfte zu und Hermine schloss die Vorhänge, eine angenehme Dunkelheit breitete sich aus.

Als sie sich zum Bett wieder herumdrehte, saß Minerva noch immer nachdenklich auf der Bettkante und fuhr mit einem Finger leicht über Snapes Bauch. Als Hermine näher trat, sah sie, dass eine feine weiße Narbe quer über Snapes Leber verlief. Fragend schaute McGonagall nach oben. „Was haben die Ärzte gemacht?" flüsterte sie. Schnell und in knappen Worten erklärte Hermine leise das Geschehene. Wieder strich Minerva mit der Hand über Snapes Bauch.

„Hat er Schmerzen?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, er lässt sich ja bis auf das, was er nicht verbergen kann, nichts anmerken. Aber ich vermute mal, dass er welche hat, Es würde mich eigentlich wundern, wenn nicht." Snape seufzte in diesem Moment leicht auf und drehte sich zu Minerva hin auf die Seite. Diese erhob sich nun und mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Snape verließen sie das Zimmer. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und sie machte sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.

Auch Hermine wurde nun endgültig müde, hatte sie doch die letzte Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Doch bevor sie sich hinlegte, malte sie Snape einen Plan des Hauses, damit er wusste, wo zum Beispiel das Bad war.

Als sie ihm den Zettel auf den Nachttisch legte, fiel ihr auf, dass Snape die Decke bis zum Fußende des Bettes heruntergestrampelt hatte.

Unruhig bewegten sich die Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern und leicht bewegten sich die Lippen, ein feinster Schweißfilm bedeckte den gesamten Körper und ließen ihn in dem Licht, welches vom Flur her hereinfiel, leicht glänzen.

Plötzlich warf er sich in einer erschrockenen Bewegung herum und blieb dann aber ruhig auf der Seite liegen. Crookshanks, der es sich an der linken Ecke des Fußendes bequem gemacht hatte, folgte jeder Bewegung mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig deckte Hermine Snape wieder zu.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf." Flüsterte Hermine ihrem Kater zu und kraulte ihn kurz unter dem Kinn, worauf er zu schnurren begann. Dann legte sie sich schlafen.


	7. Die erste Nacht Teil 1

Tja, war wohl nix mit Zeit während der Semesterferien... Hausarbeiten und Tutoriumsvorbereitungen sind einfach sehr vereinnahmend. Und Altgriechischkurse auch...

Hier also endlich mal wieder eine kleine Fortsetzung.

Ich muss aber noch anmerken, dass, als die Geschichte begonnen wurde, der sechste Band noch lange, sehr lange nicht in Sicht gewesen war...Und ich somit keine Ahnung hatte, dass unser guter Severus sehr wohl Ahnung von der Muggelwelt hat...

Malina: Vielen Dank für den Review, ich weiß aber noch nicht so recht, ob das mit der Romanze wirklich war wird, bin noch am Überlegen für ein gutes Ende der Geschichte...

Mahalove: Ich geb mir Mühe, nicht mehr so viel Arztkram reinzulassen! Aber ein bisschen quälen muss ich den lieben Sevvie aber doch noch...

Chromoxid: Freue mich, wenn´s Dir gefällt!

Susanne: Hoffe, Du reviewst auch weiterhin! ;)

Abhaya: Vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich glaube, ich muss mal wirklich was am Prolog ändern, dass er attraktiver wird...aber es soll ja nicht Teil der Geschichte sein, wie er enttarnt wurde, sondern was danach geschah...

Sandarak: Keine Sorge, diese Geschichte wird nicht aufgegeben! Sie ist auf dem Papier schon viel, viel weiter als im Netz, aber das Ganze muss ja immer erst abgetippt werden und dafür brauche ich Zeit, weil ich nicht so gut auf einer Tastatur schreiben kann...Aber ich gebe mir Mühe...

Celina-HP: Tja, Du wirst es bald sehen, wie er zurecht kommt...oder auch nicht: Denn der Lichtschalter ist nur der Anfang! (Lies einfach das Kapitel, dann wirst Du den Satz vorher verstehen...)

Er war wieder bei IHM. Leise und doch unglaublich präsent erfüllte SEIN Lachen sein Bewußtsein. Sehen konnte er IHN nicht, völlige Dunkelheit umgab ihn und doch war er sich sicher, dass ER da war. „Ich beobachte Dich..." zischte es heiser hinter ihm, so dass er herumfuhr. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Wieder leises diabolisches Lachen, etwas weiter entfernt. „Nein!" entfuhr es ihm, Lachen folgte darauf. „Ich finde Dich..." Panische drehte er sich um seine Achse, Schemen huschten am Rande seines Blickfeldes durch die beinahe absolute Finsternis. Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf, als könne er dadurch etwas verhindern. „Nein..." Wieder lachte ER. „Ich töte Dich..." Lucius Malfoys Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf, verzerrt durch höhnisches Grinsen.  
Dann erschienen Avery, Macnair und alle anderen, zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er auszubrechen, ihnen zu entfliehen, doch ihre Reihen hatte sich geschlossen. Unter ihnen entdeckte er schon längst vergessen Geglaubte, Tote, die ihn aus leeren Augen und halb verwehsten Antlitzen anstarrten und anklagend die Finger aus verfaultem Fleisch gegen ihn erhoben. Panik stieg in ihm auf, doch wohin er sich auch wandte, es gab kein Entkommen. Immer näher rückten sie heran, umkreisten ihn, lachend, kreischend, lepröses Fleisch verlierend. Schneller, enger wurden die Runden, sie schubsten ihn zwischen sich umher, er verlor die Orientierung, alles drehte sich um ihn.  
Und aus dieser Kakophonie der Farben trat ER. Rasend schnell kam ER auf ihn zu, er bekam keine Luft, er wollte schreien, ein grüner Blitz, kreischendes Lachen, keine Luft, keine Luft, keine Luft...!

Mit einem erstickenden Schrei fuhr Severus Snape aus dem Schlaf. Komplett schweißgebadet rang er nach Luft, doch es war, als hätte sich eine eiserne Klammer um seinen Brustkorb gelegt. Einen Moment lang wußte er nicht, wo er war, alles war dunkel und irgendwo hörte er eine Katze miauen.  
Noch immer bekam er nur schwer Luft, er begann zu frieren und ihm wurde schwindlig. Sein Mund war trocken und heftig gegen die Tränen der Verzweiflung und Angst, die nun in ihm aufstiegen, anblinzelnd, versuchte er, seine Umgebung zu erkennen.  
Und plötzlich waren da Hände, die ihn stützten, die ihm mit einem kleinen Handtuch den Schweiß von Gesicht und Körper wischten. Hände, die ihn dazu ermunterten, sich an die Schulter der Person anzulehnen, die sich soeben neben ihn auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.  
Nun erfaßte ein heftiges Zittern seinen ganzen Körper und hielfesuchend krallte er sich an der Person fest, die ihn erst zögerlich, doch dann behuntsam schützend in ihre Arme schloss. Länger konnte er nicht gegen die Tränen, die versuchten, sich ihren Weg zu bahnen, ankämpfen. Ein verzwiefeltes Schluchzen brach aus ihm heraus, erste salzige Tropfen liefen an seinen Wangen zum Kinn hinab und deshalb gab er den Widerstand auf, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
Er wußte nicht, wie lange er so gesessen hatte, unzählige Weinkrämpfe hatten ihn geschüttelt, doch unentwegt hatte die Hände beruhigend über seinen Rücken gestrichen. Nach und nach versiegten die Tränen, der eiserne Ring um seine Brust hatte sich schon lange gelöst. Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich sein Atem und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass man ihm eine Decke über die Schultern gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig löste er sich von der Schulter, wischte sich die schon halb getrockneten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, blickte auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Hermine.  
„Geht es wieder?" fragte sie leise mit ernster Stimme. Nur allzu deutlich war echte Sorge herauszuhören.  
Erschrocken machte er sich nun endgültig von ihr los und zog leicht fröstelnd die Decke fester um sich. Er atmete tief durch und nickte zaghaft, krampfhaft darum bemüht, seiner Schülerin nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch reizte es seinen trockenen Hals und er begann zu husten. Hermine sprang auf, um Sekunden später mit einem gefüllten Wasserglas zurückzukehren. Vorsichtig trank er ein paar Schlucke und der Hustenreiz ließ nach.  
„Habe ich sie geweckt?" fragte er zögernd nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.  
„Halb so wild...Sie haben schlechtgeträumt, nicht war?" Fetzen von verzerrten Fratzen und grünem Licht huschten vor seinem innereren Auge vorbei und es schauderte ihn sichtbar. „War es so schlimm?" fragte Hermine. Allein schon das Zögern von Snape war Antwort genug.  
„Es...es war..." hilflos brach er ab. Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick. „Wissen sie, was jetzt hilft? Heiße Milch mit Honig! Warten sie, ich bin gleich wieder da." Hermine lief runter in die Küche, holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, Honig und ein großes Glas aus dem Schrank. Sie stellte das gefüllte Glas in die Mirkowelle, wartete, bis die Milch schön warm war, mischte Honig hinein und lief wieder nach oben.  
Lächelnd hielt sie im Türrahmen inne, denn ein seltsames Bild zeigte sich ihr. Snape schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, war doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Crookshanks gerichtet, der es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte und nun genüßlich mit seinen Pfoten tretend Snapes Oberschenkel unter Decke bearbeitete. Diesen schien das nicht zu stören, zärtlich streichelte er über den breiten Kopf des Katers und flüsterte Nonsens in dessen Ohr.  
Crookshanks begann sich zu putzen und Hermine machte sich nun endlich bemerkbar, indem sie sich räusperte. Erschrocken fuhr Snapes Kopf nach oben und seine Hand zur Seite an die Stelle, wo er vermutlich normalerweise des Nachts seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte. Der Kater hielt im Putzen inne und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Snape entspannte sich wieder, als er sah, dass es nur Hermine war, entnervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare.  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken." Hermine drückte Snape das Glas in die Hände, welches er dankend annahm. Vorsichtig nippte er daran, um gleich darauf einen gewaltigen Schluck zu nehmen. Mit einem weiteren gewaltigen Zug hatt er das Glas schon zur Hälfte geleert. Wieder saßen sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, hin und wieder nippte Snape an seinem Glas.  
„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte er auf einmal völlig unvermittelt. Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick, sie hatte unten in der Küche auf die Uhr gesehen, aber eher nur aus Reflex. „Ähh...ich glaub´, kurz nach zwei..."  
Snape rieb sich mit einer Hand müde über die Augen und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Miß Granger, ich...will sie nicht länger vom Schlafen abhalten. Danke für...für alles." Verlegen schaute er auf die Katze.  
Hermine erhob sich. „Wecken sie mich, wenn sie etwas brauchen, ok?" Snape drehte unentschlossen das Milchglas in den Händen. „Sie brauchen sich wrklich nicht dafür zu schämen, Prof. Snape. Wecken sie mich, ok?"  
Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Ja, ist ja gut! Ich lieg ja nicht im Sterben...Zumindest nicht mehr. Und nun machen sie, dass sie ins Bett kommen, es ist schließlich mitten in der Nacht!"  
Beruhigt, dass es Snape eindeutig wieder besser ging, wünschte Hermine ihm noch eine gute Nacht und legte sich wieder hin. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

Snape saß noch immer aufrecht in seinem Bett, das Glas hielt er noch immer in den Händen. Mit einem mal zuckte er zusammen, der Kater hatte seine Putzorgie auf Snapes Bauch ausgeweitet, und so eine Katzenzunge war doch erschreckend kitzlig. Crookshanks, der etwas mehr Dank für seine Liebesbezeugungen erwartet hatte, stand auf, streckte sich ausgiebigst und wanderte einen halben Meter tiefer und platzierte sich zwischen Snapes Füßen.  
Severus trank nun den Rest der Milch aus, stellte das Glas neben das Wasserglas auf den Nachttisch und legte sich hin. Da der Kater zwischen seinen Beinen lag, hatte er nicht sehr viel Bewegungsfreiheit. Auf die Seite drehen war unmöglich. Seufzend schloss Snape die Augen.  
Fast sofort kamen Erinnerungen an IHN zurück, Tote Schwindel, keine Luft...Panisch riss Severus die Augen wieder auf. Krampfhaft darum bemüht, an eine schöne bunte Sommerwiese zu denken, schloss er sie wieder. Die ersten Sekunden funktionierte es, aber schon bald verdunkelte sich der Himmel, Fetzten, **SOMMERWIESE**, Kreischen, Lachen, keine Luft keine Lu...

Wieder saß er senkrecht im Bett. In der Dunkelheit sah er Crookshanks Augen leuchten, die ihn ohne zu blinzeln anstarrten. Geschlagen seufzte er auf, Schlaf würde er diese Nacht wohl keinen mehr bekommen. Missmutig suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, Licht zu machen, doch weder Kerze noch Streichhölzer waren in Sicht. An den Wänden befanden sich auch keine Fackeln.  
Kopfschüttelnd stand Snape auf und humpelte zum Fenster, sein Bein zwickte gerade fürchterlich, und zog die Vorhänge auf. Silbriges Mondlicht durchflutete den Raum. Kurz betrachtete er den Anblick, der sich ihm bot: Ein durch Mondlicht erhellter Garten. Die Beete mit den liebevoll gepflegten Rosen standen in voller Blüte, auf der Wiese gab es viele kleine Blümchen und das Wasser des Swimmingpools glitzerte geheimnisvoll. Der Blick auf die direkt danebenliegenden Grundstücke war teilweise durch eine beeindruckende Hecke versperrt, neben der sich ein schwer mit Früchten beladener Kirschbaum erhob.  
Snape wandte sich wieder vom Fenster ab und betrachtete in aller Seelenruhe den Raum. Links befand sich eine über und über mit Büchern vollgestopfte Schrankwand aus hellem Holz, mit einem integrierten Schreibtisch in der Mitte. Rechts von ihm war das große Doppelbett, über dessen Kopfende sich ein weiteres Fenster befand. Weiter hinten waren in der Wand Lamellentüren eingelassen, die wohl zu so einer Art begehbaren Wandschrank führten. Severus genau gegenüber war die Zimmertür.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus den Zettel auf dem Nachttisch, den er sofort als Plan des Hauses erkannte. Das brachte ihn auf eine spontane Idee. Kurz durchwühlte er seine Tasche, fand tatsächlich seinen Morgenmantel, zog ihn über und verließ humpelnd das Zimmer, in der rechten Hand den Plan, mit der linken sich an irgendwelchen Einrichtungsgegenständen und Wänden abstützend.  
Hinter sich hörte er, wie die Katze vom Bett sprang und ihm neugierig folgte. Prüfend blickte er noch mal auf den Plan, so gut es in der Dunkelheit ging. Dann wandte er sich leise nach links und versuchte, möglichst lautlos von der Tür wegzukommen, da er gesehen hatte, dass die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer (wie er es dem Plan entnommen hatte) zur Hälfte offenstand.  
Den ersten Raum, den er inspizieren wollte, war das Bad, gleich links neben seinem Zimmer. Wieder sah er keine Möglichkeit, Licht zu machen. Wie, um Henker noch mal, sahen die Muggel in der Nacht etwas? Aber der Mondschein ließ erkennen, dass der Raum sehr geräumig war und Platz für eine Badewanne und eine Dusche hatte. Leise schloss Snape die Tür wieder, um sich dem gegenüberliegenden Zimmer zu widmen, doch ein kurzer Blick auf den Plan riet ihm dringlichst davon ab.  
Es war das Schlafzimmer von Hermines Eltern. Da es hier oben keine weiteren Räume zum Erkunden gab, musste er wohl oder übel ein Stockwerk tiefer.  
Es stellte sich eindeutig ein Hindernis in den Weg: Die Treppe. Schon am Nachmittag war er sie alleine nicht heruntergekommen. Aber...er hatte ja Zeit. Resigniert zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann mit dem Abstieg, immer dabei der Devise „Immer schön langsam, nur nichts überstürzen." folgend, wobei er kurz sarkastisch dacht, dass „Nur nicht stürzen!" wohl angebrachter wäre.  
Nach zwei Pausen und insgesamt einer halben Stunde war er endlich unten. Wieder schaute er auf den Plan. Ja, wo die Küche war, daran erinnerte er sich noch genau, dazu musste er nur geradeaus gehen. Doch was war hinter der Tür rechts von ihm? Noch ein Bad? Er öffnete die Tür. Tatsache. Noch ein Bad. Er schloss die Tür wieder, erschrak sich, als ihn etwas am Bein streifte. Schnell beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder, als er sah, dass es nur Crookshanks war.  
Severus betrat den nächsten Raum, der Kater folgte ihm. Da der Mond sich auf der anderen Seite befand, war hier fast gar nicht zu erkennen. Missmutig verzog Snape das Gesicht, wer hatte keine Lust, über irgendwelche Dinge zu fallen, die die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen verborgen hielt.  
„Haben die Muggel denn gar kein Licht?" knurrte er missmutig und unschlüssig huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, da er nicht so recht wusste, ob er nun reingehen sollte oder nicht. Das Miauen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kater, der seltsamerweise hochkant an der Wand stand und eine seiner Vorderpfoten so weit wie nur möglich nach oben ausstreckte und ihn dabei aus seinen grünen Augen auffordernd anschaute. Wieder miaute er und reckte sich weiter.  
Severus folgte der ausgestreckten Pfote mit seinem Blick, bis dieser auf ein etwa acht mal acht Zentimeter großes, aber sehr flaches Gebilde fiel. „Was ist denn das...?" Interessiert betrachtete er das Ding. Gefährlich sah es ja nicht aus. Obern ragte es ein wenig heraus und Severus, von einer gewissen Neugier gepackt, drückte einfach mal drauf.  
Ihm blieb vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen, als es auf einmal hell wurde. Panisch wirbelte er herum, um die Ursache zu finden. Der Raum, aufgrund von Ledercouchgarnitur und Schrankwand als Wohnzimmer zu identifizieren, war leer. Es gab auch einen großen Tisch mit sechs Stühlen. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und blickte zurück zum Schalter, den er gerade betätigt hatte.  
Ob der wohl...? Wieder drückte er drauf, das Licht erlosch und Severus Miene hellte sich auf. Er drückte nochmals drauf, um endgültig Licht zu machen und die Katze, die ihn bisher regungslos beobachtet hatte, verschwand in die Küche. Das letzte verbliebene Zimmer war das Arbeitszimmer. Darin war ein großer Kamin mit zwei mit grünem Leder bezogenen Ohrensesseln davor, die anderen Wände waren durch Bücherregale verdeckt, die bis zur Decke reichten.  
Vor dem Fenster stand ein gewaltiger Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz im Jugendstil und darauf ein...ja, was? Snape humpelte näher heran, um es sich genauer zu besehen. Eine Art heller Kasten mit dunkler Glasscheibe und davor ein Brett mit vielen Knöpfen auf denen einzelne Buchstaben und Satzzeichen, aber auch Abkürzungen wie Contr oder Del befanden. Ratlos zuckte Snape mit den Schultern, er würde wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und Hermine fragen müssen, was das war.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Hermine krampfte sich sein Magen unwillkürlich zusammen, ihm war es immer noch fürchterlich peinlich, dass er ausgerechnet bei ihr derartig die Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte. Unwillkürlich schüttelte es ihn. Wie sollte er ihr jetzt gegenüber treten, wie sollte er jemals wieder ihr Respekt und Ehrfurcht einflößen, wenn er in der Nacht Stunden heulend an ihrer Schulter verbracht hatte?  
Betrübt seufzte er auf und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Crookshanks war inzwischen aus der Küche zurückgekehrt und hatte es sich auf der Lehne der Couch bequem gemacht. Müde rieb sich Snape die Augen und schlurfte zu ihm herüber, um ihm gedankenverloren über das Fell zu streicheln. Dann machte er sich auf in die Küche, Vielleicht fand sich dort etwas interessantes.


	8. Die erste Nacht Teil 2

Hallo ihr alle! Endlich endlich ist es wieder soweit!

Das Semester war sehr anstrengend gewesen, morgen schreibe ich den ersten Teil meines ersten Magisterstudiumsabschlusses (was für en Wortungetüm...), eine vierstündige Klausur! bibber

Und am Freitag folgt dann die mündliche Prüfung...

Aber ich habe eine äußerst erfreuliche Nachricht für euch: Meine Freundin Karin, hier an dieser Stelle nochmals die allerliebsten Grüßen und den heißesten Dank an sie, hat den Rest der Geschichte während des Semesters abgetippt (Gelobt seien Schreibmaschinenkurse!). Das heißt, ich habe noch weitere 34 Seiten in Schriftgröße 12 in Reserve, die ich euch jetzt Stück für Stück präsentieren kann, während ich nach den Prüfungen Zeit habe (hoffentlich), den Rest der Geschichte (ist nämlich noch nicht ganz fertig...) zu Papier zu bringen.

So nun aber weiter in der Geschichte...

Er machte Licht und schaute sich um. Auf dem Tisch lag noch immer der braune Umschlag, darauf ein weißes Kästchen, etwa 20 mal 10 mal 2 cm groß. Die Küche selbst war aus hellem Holz und dunklen Arbeitsflächen, neben der Tür hingen an einer Pinnwand viele bunte Fotos. Die meisten waren skurrile Schnappschüsse von Hermine, einige von ihren Eltern und von Crookshanks. Auch hatte man Karikaturen aus Muggelzeitungen darangepinnt. Die meisten zogen einen Muggelpolitiker namens Tony Blair durch den Kakao.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Türrahmens war irgendsoein seltsames Muggelgerät befestigt. Auch dieses hatte Knöpfe mit Zahlen darauf, ob es wohl einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesem und dem Gerät im Arbeitzimmer gab?  
Snape sah sich weiter um und entdeckte, dass auf der großen Arbeitsfläche noch immer der Zwieback und kalter Kamillentee standen. Kurz suchte er in den Schränken nach einer Tasse, goss sich Tee ein, nahm ein paar Zwiebäcke und setzte sich an den Tisch, um sich noch mal in aller Ruhe der Akte zu widmen. Das Anmeldeformular des Krankenhauses hatte er ja schon angeschaut, aber schließlich gab es ja noch mehr Schriftstücke.  
Das nächste, welches er in der Hand hatte, war der Bericht des Arztes in der Notaufnahme. Noch mal betrachtete er staunend das Bild seiner Leber. Den handschriftlichen Bericht zu lesen bereitete ihm einige Probleme. Zum einen war die Schrift eine unglaubliche Sauklaue, doch das war er ja von machen seiner Schüler aus dem siebten Schuljahr gewohnt und zum anderen war der Text derartig mit Fremdwörtern und Fachbegriffen voll gestopft, dass er einfach nicht im Stande war, zu verstehen was dort stand.  
Also zog er die nächsten und letzten Blätter aus dem Umschlag: Der Bericht des Notarztes aus dem Krankenwagen. Der war um einiges leichter zu verstehen. Aufmerksam las er ihn sich durch, bis er entsetzt inne hielt, als er das Wort „Herzstillstand" entdeckte. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus, seine Hände begannen zu zittern und ihm wurde schlecht. Er hatte einen Herzstillstand gehabt? Fahrig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, kleine Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er holte mehrmals tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, doch wurde ihm immer schummriger.  
Wie durch Watte nahm er wahr, dass jemand die Treppe herunterkam und nach ihm rief, doch war er nicht in der Lage, zu antworten, da er das Gefühl hatte, sich sofort übergeben zu müssen. So brachte er nur ein hilfloses Wimmern fertig, doch musste er fast sofort heftig Schlucken, da die Übelkeit und das Zittern immer schlimmer wurden.  
Er spürte eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm und mühsam öffnete er die Augen, obwohl er sich gar nicht dessen bewusst war, sie geschlossen zu haben. Im ersten Moment sah er nur Schlieren und ihm war ein wenig schwindlig, doch als ihm jemand mit einem kalten und feuchten Lappen über das Gesicht wischte, klärte sich sein Blick ein wenig.  
Vor ihm hockt, wieder einmal, Hermine, die ihn, wieder einmal, sehr besorgt ansah. Langsam aber sicher begann er diesen Blick zu hassen, obwohl er auf der anderen Seite auch froh war, dass er jetzt nicht mehr alleine war, da er immer heftiger schlotterte. Beunruhigt schaute ihm die junge Frau ins Gesicht. „Was haben Sie? Haben Sie Schmerzen? Ist Ihnen nicht wohl? Sagen Sie doch was!" Snape sammelte all seine Kraft, um das Wort hervorzubringen, was ihm, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, am meisten am Herzen lag: „Herzstillstand…?", würgte er heiser hervor.  
Hermines Blick fiel auf die Zettel, die vor Snape auf dem Tisch lagen. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über die Arme. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Beruhigen Sie sich." Snape atmete immer schneller, auch wenn er das gar nicht wollte und immer mehr Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Langsam aber sicher nahm die Übelkeit zu und er musste immer öfter schlucken. Hermine rüttelte ihn sanft. „Professor Snape! Halten Sie die Luft an. Hören Sie? Halten Sie einfach für eine Weile die Luft an, dann wird Ihnen besser!"  
Snape versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und hörte auf zu atmen. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden ließ das Schwindelgefühl nach, die tanzenden Punkte verschwanden. Die Übelkeit blieb leider weiter bestehen, aber seine Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Hermine schob inzwischen die Zettel wieder in den Umschlag. Severus schaute ihr erst stumm dabei zu, doch plötzlich kam ihm eine Frage in den Sinn und ohne es verhindern zu können, da er die Antwort eigentlich lieber nicht wissen wollte, rutschte sie ihm heraus: „Wie hat man mein Herz wieder zum Schlagen gebracht?"  
Hermine hielt inne. „Naja … kennen Sie sich denn mit der Funktionsweise des menschlichen Körpers aus?" Snape schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf, da er es einerseits wirklich nicht wusste und er andererseits die Übelkeit nicht noch mehr anfachen wollte.  
„Muskeln bewegen sich, primitiv gesagt, aufgrund von elektrischen Impulsen." Snape machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „ Aufgrund von was für Impulsen!" Hermine seufzte genervt auf. „Elektrische, das heißt Spannungen. Also … wie soll ich Ihnen das erklären? Geben Sie mir morgen etwas Zeit, ich werde die genaue Definition heraussuchen und es Ihnen zeigen. Für´s Erste akzeptieren Sie einfach, dass Muskeln auf so genannten elektrische Impulse reagieren, ok." Snape nickte leicht.  
„Gut," fuhr Hermine fort. Auch das Herz ist ein großer Muskel und da es auf die körpereigenen Impulse nicht mehr reagiert hat, da diese zu schwach waren oder gar fehlten, hat man Ihnen die Impulse einfach eine Spannung von 200 Volt sich ich Ihrem Körper entladen lassen. Ihr Herz fing daraufhin wieder an zu schlagen."  
Snape blickte sie nachdenklich an. „200 Volt. Ist das viel?" Hermine musste sich mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen. „Ja, dass ist schon eine ganze Menge. Lebende, die einen solchen Stromschlag abbekommen können leicht daran sterben, aber denen, deren Herz stillsteht, kann es das Leben retten."  
Snape sah von Hermine zum Umschlag und machte noch immer ein skeptisches Gesicht. „Wissen Sie … ob … ob das irgendwelche … Nebenwirkungen hat?" Unsicher rieb er sich mit der rechten Hand über das Herz, unfähig, das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen. Noch immer saß ihm der Schock tief in den Knochen.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht so recht … ich glaube, manchmal kann es dazu kommen, dass man Herzrasen bekommt oder dass einem ein bisschen übel ist. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich auch das nachschlagen." Severus brummte zustimmend, während er krampfhaft versuchte, ein herzhaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Das blieb Hermine natürlich nicht verborgen.  
„Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Es ist halb vier Uhr morgens und Sie sind hundemüde! Das Haus hätte ich Ihnen tagsüber definitiv noch gezeigt." Snape schnitt eine Grimasse. „Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich freiwillig hier sitze! Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen, weil … naja, weil … sie wissen schon …" Verlegen betrachtete er sein Hände.  
„Wieso haben Sie mich denn nicht geweckt?" Überrascht schaute Hermine ihn an.  
„Und was hätten Sie tun können? Mich in den Schlaf wiegen vielleicht oder ein Gute-Nacht-Lied singen?" Entnervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Aber vielleicht hätte es Ihre Nerven im Unterbewusstsein ein wenig beruhigt, wenn Sie nicht alleine gewesen wären. Auch wenn Sie sich das möglicherweise nicht eingestehen wollen", fügte sie spitz hinzu.  
Snape der den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu widersprechen, fiel par tout keine bissige Antwort ein, musste stattdessen jedoch schon wieder gähnen. Schweigend saßen sie einige Sekunden nebeneinander.  
„Habe ich Sie diesmal auch wieder geweckt?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile zaghaft. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Sie waren es. Crookshanks ist mir mit voller Wucht auf den Bauch gesprungen. Dann habe ich Geräusche von unten gehört und bin hierher gelaufen, dabei habe ich gesehen, dass Sie nicht ihn Ihrem Bett waren. Naja, ich habe mir schon ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht, schließlich sind Sie im Moment nicht allzu gut auf den Beinen … Wollen Sie wieder schlafen gehen?" Hermine blickte ihn fragend an und er nickte langsam.  
Mühsam erhob er sich und ging, immer noch leicht humpelnd, Richtung Tür. Hermine, die sofort an seiner Seite war, bot ihm, wie Minerva am Nachmittag, wortlos den Arm an, den Severus mit vor unterdrückter, hilfloser Wut zusammengekniffenem Mund auch annahm. Sofort spürte sie, wie schwer er sich auf sie stützte, er musste beträchtliche Schmerzen im Bein haben.  
Wieder standen sie vor der Treppe und unter vor Schmerzen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, quälte sich Snape mit Hilfe von Hermine Stufe um Stufe nach oben. Doch schon nach der dritten hielt er keuchend um Luft ringend inne und schaute zweifelnd nach oben. Langsam begann er den Kopf zu schütteln und leichte Verzweiflung und Verlegenheit schwangen in seiner Stimme mit, als er zaghaft feststellte: „Ich glaube, … ich glaube, dass … dass schaffe ich nicht …"  
Auch Hermine schien das einzusehen und kurz überlegte sie. „Naja, Sie können ja immer noch im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch schlafen, die ist eigentlich recht bequem." Vorsichtig geleitete sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu einem Sessel, lief wieder nach oben und holte Snapes Kissen und Decke nach unten. Dann breitete sie eine der Sofadecken auf der Couch aus, schüttelte das Kissen auf und legte die Bettdecke zurecht. Danach half sie Snape wider aus dem Sessel, der sich müde auf der Couch niederließ.  
Langsam zog er sich den Morgenmantel aus, Hermine hatte sich taktvoll abgewendet, da sie spürte, dass es ihrem Tränkelehrer auch so schon in Verlegenheit brachte, überhaupt hier zu sein. Sie hatte währenddessen eine kleine Lampe in der Nähe des Fernsehers angemacht, um danach das große Licht zu löschen. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, lag Snape schon zugedeckt auf der Couch, doch spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen Augen, die unverwandt Hermine anschauten, eine gewisse Nervosität wider.  
Er hatte offensichtlich Angst, einzuschlafen. Sie lief wieder zu ihm und setzte sich mit dem Rücken and die Couch gelehnt zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden. „Sie sollten jetzt aber wirklich schlafen, Professor Snape." Dieser blinzelte kurz und schloss mit einem leichten Seufzen die Augen. Etwa fünf Sekunden lag er regungslos da, dann riss er sie panisch wieder auf. Wieder fielen sie ihm zu, doch nach wenigen Sekunden ruhte sein Blick wieder auf Hermine. Diese war in ihrer sitzenden Position in die Mitte der Couch gerutscht, sodass sie jetzt etwa auf der Höhe seiner Hüfte saß. Sein Blick wanderte nun durch den Raum und blieb unweigerlich am Fernseher hängen.  
„Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich leise. Hermine nahm die Fernbedienung, die auf dem Couchtisch lag. „Das ist ein Fernseher."  
Sie schaltete ihn an und auf der Mattscheibe erschien eine gutaussehende Frau mittleren Alters, die in einem riesigen Raum, der voller anderer Bildschirme und Menschen war, an einem Schreibtisch saß und gerade über erneute Selbstmordattentate im Westjordanland berichtete. „Sehen Sie? Es gibt viele verschiedenen Sender, die man empfangen kann. Das hier ist gerade BBC, ein Nachrichtensender."  
Sie schaltete auf den nächsten Kanal. Jetzt waren ein paar Löwen in der Savanne Afrikas zu sehen, die Jagd auf Gnus machten. „Das ist der Discovery Channel, hier zeigt man viele Dokumentationen."  
Nächster Kanal Fußball, Manchester United gegen Real Madrid. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Eurosport. Hier kommt selten etwas anspruchsvolles, es sei den sie zeigen Snooker."  
Nächster Kanal. Der Gesang eines Mannes war zu hören, der über Erleuchtung sang, dazu rasanter Rock und zu sehen war eine recht schnelle Bildfolge, in der immer wieder eine äußerst attraktive Frau mit drallen Brüsten und wunderschönen langen Haaren die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Das ist MTV, ein Musiksender."  
Sie regelte die Lautstärke herunter und legte die Fernbedienung zur Seite. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht vor, den Sender nochmal zu wechseln. Das Lied neigte sich dem Ende zu und in der unteren Hälfte des Bildschirms erschien ein wenig Text: U2, Elevation, OST Tomb Raider. Völlig fasziniert starrte Snape auf die Mattscheibe.  
„Wie kommen die Leute da rein? Und was hat das zu bedeuten: U2? Elevation?" Hermine versuchte ihr Lachen wenigstens auf ein Grinsen zu dämpfen, bevor sie antwortete. „Wie die da reinkommen, würde den Rahmen sprengen, glaube ich. Das zu erklären dauert ein bisschen. Aber das mit den Begriffen ist einfach: Die Band heißt U2, das Lied Elevation, OST bedeutet Original Soundtrack und Tomb Raider heißt der Film. Der ist allerdings reichlich bescheuert. Nur das Lied ist gut. Sehen Sie? Jetzt kommt ein neues Lied."  
Auf dem Bildschirm sah man nun einen grazilen halbnackten Kerl mit kinnlangen schwarzen leicht gelockten Haaren, stark geschminkten Augen und einen mit einem seltsamen Muster tätowierten linken Arm. HIM, Join me war zu lesen. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Snape um, um mit ihren Erklärungen fortzufahren, sah aber, dass dieser kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Also schwieg sie und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Severus langsam, aber ruhig einschlief.  
Vorsichtig drehte sie den Fernseher noch ein wenig leiser, der Tränkemeister schlief jetzt tief und fest. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Schlafenden. So wie er da lag, hatte er absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem allseits gefürchteten und gehassten Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts. Die zynischen Züge, die er sonst immer zur Schau trug, waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
Stattdessen sah er einfach nur erschöpft aus: Das Gesicht war grau und unter den Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Unbewusst musste Hermine den Kopf schütteln. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass Snape ab jetzt bei ihnen wohnen sollte! Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen … Aber jetzt war es zu spät, darüber zu sinnieren, sie musste nun das Beste aus der Situation machen. Naja, vielleicht war es ja möglich, mit ihm ein paar spannende Diskussionen über Tränke zu führen.  
Sie stand auf und huschte leise in die Küche. Gemächlich räumte sie die Tasse und den Zwieback wieder weg und machte sich erst mal einen schönen heißen Kakao. Dann kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich wieder vor der Couch auf den Teppich. Snape hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht und die angewinkelten Knie gegen die Lehne gelehnt und schnarchte leise.  
Eine Weile schaute sie sich Videoclips an, doch musste sie immer wieder an die Person denken, die sich hinter ihr immer mal wieder, sei es durch Schnarchen oder eine leichte Bewegung, bemerkbar machte. Wie sollte sie ihn beschäftigen? Die erste Zeit war leicht, er musste sich ja zunächst mal an die Muggelwelt gewöhnen, aber das würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern. Was dann? Schließlich konnte er nicht den ganzen Tag fernsehen oder lesen, so ein Mensch wie Snape würde den Verstand verlieren!  
Und wie sollte das werden, wenn das neue Schuljahr wieder anfing? Snape würde den ganzen Tag alleine sein, ihre Eltern mussten ja arbeiten. Was sollte er tun, das Haus konnte er ja nicht verlassen? Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Hier kannte ihn bestimmt keiner, niemand vermutete ihn hier! Oder etwa doch? Ratlos seufzte Hermine auf. Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
Letztendlich machte sie doch den Fernseher aus, nahm sich eines der Sofakissen aus einem Sessel und streckte sich auf dem Teppich aus. Schon bald war sie, trotz der unbequemen Lage, eingeschlafen.  
Doch lange sollte ihr Schlaf nicht währen. Es war gegen halb sieben, als sie jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. „Psssst, Hermine! Wach auf!", flüsterte ihr Vater ihr zu. Träge blinzelte sie. „Was´n?" Krampfhaft unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen.  
„Was macht ihr hier? Wieso schlaft ihr nicht in euren Betten?" Hermine linste zu Snape herüber, er schlief noch immer tief und fest und das würde wohl noch eine Weile so bleiben. „Er konnte nicht schlaf´n. Is´ runter gegangen. Kam die Treppe nich´ wieder hoch. Schlaf´n hier." Damit war sie wieder eingeschlafen.  
Ungläubig schüttelte ihr Vater den Kopf, ließ sie aber liegen und ließ die Jalousien hinunter und löscht das kleine Licht. Auf Zehenspitzen verließ er den Raum und schloss leise die Tür.


	9. Frühstück!

Vielen Lieben Dank für die Reviews!

Die Prüfungen habe ich jetzt hinter mich gebracht und auch die noch ausstehende Hausarbeit geschrieben und habe nun bis Anfang April nichts mehr geistig hochtrabendes zu erledigen. Zumindest nichts, was ich nicht auch freiwillig täte (Ich sage nur: Buchmesse...)

Chromoxid: Guter Kritikpunkt, das muss ich schon zugeben...Aber ich denke nicht, dass man sich der ganz genauen Funktionsweise, so, wie sie die Muggel kenne, auskennt.

Reditus Mortis: Naja, also 20 Kapitel werde es bestimmt noch. Mit der Fortsetzung bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Eine Idee hätte ich ja, und das würde bestimmt auch lustig werden, aber das braucht Zeit, um so etwas zu schreiben. Und die habe ich nur selten... Außerdem habe ich in meinem FF-Ordner noch drei (!) weitere angefangene Geschichten liegen, die auch erst mal beendet werden sollten, bevor ich mit einer neuen anfange.

Salmalin: Ja, der Magister... auch mir graut davor, ich werde ihn im Herbst anmelden... Aber in einer Sache muss ich Dich enttäuschen: Das wird keine SS/HG – Romanze! Ich hoffe, Du liest trotzdem weiter...

Der Tag war schon weit fortgeschritten, als auch Snape zum ersten Mal erwachte. Müde streckte er sich und schaute sich kurz im Zimmer um. Da jedoch Dämmerlicht herrschte, schätzt er die Zeit völlig falsch ein, drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und döste weiter. Doch auch Hermine begann sich schon zu regen und bald setzte sie sich auf, um sich verschlafen die Augen zu reiben. Als sie auf die Uhrzeit auf dem Videorekorder schaute, bekam sie allerdings große Augen. Es war dreiviertel eins!  
Hermine stand auf, blickte auf Snape, der auch gerade endgültig munter wurde und rückte ihren Morgenmantel eiligst zurecht. „Morgen …" Auch Snape setzte sich jetzt auf und brummte etwas Undefinierbares als Antwort. Hermine machte die Jalousien hoch und sofort war der Raum in gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht. Geblendet kniff Snape die Augen zu und versuchte heftigst blinzend sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er mit noch vom Schlaf leicht heiserer Stimme. Hermine grinste leicht. „Naja, eigentlich ist es schon Zeit für´s Mittagessen. Es ist zehn vor eins." Überrascht schaute Severus auf.  
„Was halten sie von Frühstück? Haben Sie Hunger?" Hermine war schon in Richtung Küche unterwegs. Snape erhob sich, streifte sich seinen Morgenmantel über, den er in der Nacht zuvor achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und folgte ihr. In der Küche setzte er sich auf den Stuhl den Hermine ihm anbot und schaute stumm zu, wie sie Frühstück machte.  
Sie lief von Schrank zu Schrank, öffnete Schubladen und stellte alles, was man für ein gesundes Frühstück brauchte, auf den Tisch; Teller, Tassen und Besteck, Brot, Käse, Wurst, Marmellade, Butter, Joghurt, Obst, Milch und Saft. Nebenbei schaltete sie mit einer fast automatischen Handbewegung das Radio ein und drehte sich schließlich wieder zu Snape um.  
„Was wollen Sie trinken? Kaffee oder Tee?" Unschlüssig sah er sie an. „was trinken Sie denn … ich will keine Umstände machen." Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Snape hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich trinke Tee, schwarz mit Zitrone und Zucker. Machen Sie das jetzt eigentlich öfters, so dass Augenverdrehen meine ich? Steht Ihnen nicht so toll." Hermine überging geflissentlich die letzte Provokation und steckte die ersten Brotscheiben in den Toaster, um danach für sich und ihren Gast Tee aufzusetzen.  
Als nach einer Minute sich der Toaster automatisch der Toaster automatisch wieder ausschaltete und die Brotscheiben nach oben schnipsten, fuhr Snape entsetzt zusammen und sein Hand in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels. Hermine, die ahnte was Snape in seiner Panik tun würde, sprang auf ihn zu und entriss ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung den Zauberstab.  
Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im selben Moment brüllte er „Stupefy"! Schwer atmend hielt Hermine seinen Stab in den Händen, auf die er völlig überrumpelt starrte.  
„Es ist nur ein Toaster, Professor Snape. Nur ein Toaster." Langsam keimte Erkenntnis in seinen Augen auf und sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. „Großer Gott … beinahe hätte ich … das … das wollte ich nicht … ich hab´ mich so erschrocken … Sie hätten uns entdeckt …"  
Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Stab. „Ich muss ihn wohl instinktiv eingesetzt haben …", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermine. „es ist ja nochmal gut gegangen … Am besten, Sie tun ihn erstmal an einen Ort, wo sie nicht so schnell rankommen. Dann geraten Sie erst gar nicht in Versuchung", meinte Hermine leise. „Ich lege ihn erstmal hier hoch auf den Kühlschrank, ok?" Krampfhaft nickte Snape und beäugte währenddessen misstrauisch den Toaster. Doch dann war Hermines Satz endgültig bei ihm durchgesickert.  
„Sie legen ihn auf den was!", fragte er völlig erstaunt. Hermine schaute von ihm wieder zu dem Gerät.  
„Kühlschrank sagte ich." Genervt seufzte Snape auf und forderte sie mit dem Wedeln einer Hand auf, fortzufahren. „Kommen Sie schon, was ist das? Sonst muss ich Ihnen doch auch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!" Hermine reichte Severus eine Scheibe Toast und fuhr mir ihrer Erklärung fort.  
„Naja, dass ist wie so eine Art Vorratsschrank, nur dass man darin nur verderbliche Lebensmittel wie Milch oder Wurst aufbewahrt, weil im Kühlschrank ganze 8°C herrschen." Snape nickte nachdenklich und bestrich sich langsam seinem Toast mit Butter. „Und wie funktioniert er?", fragte er schließlich.  
„Hm … wieder auf jeden Fall mit Elektrizität. Die betreibt mehrere Temperaturregler an der Rückwand des Schrankes und kühlt ihn auf die Temperatur herunter, die man haben möchte. Es gibt sogar Kühlschränke, die schaffen über -100°C. Aber die werden nur in der Forschung verwendet." Snape guckte sie verdutzt an. „Wozu braucht man Temperaturen unter -100°C!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, möglicherweise brauchen es Chemiker oder Physiker, wenn sie mit flüssigem Stickstoff experimentieren. Auf jeden Fall wird so was in der Weltraumforschung gebraucht. Man muss testen, ob gewisse Materialien solche extremen Temperaturen aushalten."  
Ratlos seufzte Snape auf und hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände. „Weltraumforschung? Was soll das denn schon wieder bedeuten?" Entgeistert guckte Hermine ihn an. „Professor Snape, Ihnen ist schon klar, dass der Mond und die Sterne nicht an einem schwarzen Tuch, welches über die Erde gespannt ist, festgeklebt sind?" Blitzartig verengten sich Snapes Augen ärgerlich.  
„DAS habe ich auch schon bemerkt, vielen Dank, Miss Granger", bemerkte er gefährlich leise.  
„Nun schon immer waren Menschen daran interessiert, was sich außerhalb der Welt befindet", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort. „Es gibt bei den Muggeln mehrere Einrichtungen, die den Weltraum erforschen. Wie zum Beispiel die NASA der US-Amerikaner oder die ESA der Europäer. Sie bauen Raketen und Satelliten, um den Weltraum zu erforschen. Es gibt auch schon eine Weltraumstation, also wie so eine Art Haus im All. Sie ist immer besetzt mit mindestens zwei Mann und regelmäßig fliegt ein Spaceshuttle hoch, um sie zu versorgen."  
Sie erntete einen überraschten Ausruf Snapes. „Es sind Menschen im All! Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, ich hätte irgendwo gehört oder gelesen, es gäbe dort keine Luft." Hermine winkte ab. „Die Wissenschaft macht alles möglich. Es gibt Sauerstofftanks, die die Station mit Luft versorgt."  
Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend und Hermine goss beiden Tee ein, der inzwischen fertig war. Als die Stille zwischen den beiden (denn das Radio lief ja noch) anfing, unangenehm zu werden, rang sich Severus dazu durch, eine weitere Frage zu stellen, zu einem Thema, von dem er hoffte, dass es weniger verfänglich war.  
„Wo sind eigentlich Ihre Eltern?" Hermine spülte die Reste ihres Bissens mit einem Schluck Tee hinunter. „Sie sind unten in der Praxis." Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind Ärzte …?" Hermine nickte eifrig. „Ja, Zahnärzte. Sie haben im Erdgeschoss eine Gemeinschaftspraxis. Wenn Sie wollen und wenn Sie wieder ein wenig zu Kräften gekommen sind, dann können Sie sich gerne die mal an irgendeinem Abend ansehen." Severus trank bedächtig einige Schlucke von seinem Tee, nachdem er Zitrone und Zucker hineingetan hatte.  
„Wieso trinken Sie eigentlich Ihren Tee auf diese Weise?", fragte Hermine plötzlich völlig unvermittelt. Snape schaute sie leicht verständnislos an. „Hä, wie meine Sie das?" Sie deutete auf seine Tasse. „Naja, ich meine, Tee mit Zitrone und Zucker ist nicht gerade britische Tradition." Sie deutete nun auf ihre eigene. „Eigentlich trinken wir ihn immer mit Milch."  
Snape lächelte sie hintergründig an. „Nun vielleicht bin ich ja kein Brite …", meinte er nachdenklich, doch winkte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab, als er Hermines äußerst skeptisches Gesicht sah. „Nein Sie haben schon recht. … Es ist russische Tradition." Nun war es an Hermine überrascht zu schauen. „Russisch?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mal für zwei Jahre in St. Petersburg gewohnt. Allerdings hieß es damals noch nicht so, sondern Leningrad." Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Der große Fluss, der riesige Palast des Muggelzaren und aberhunderte von Zwiebeltürmchen der Kirchen mit den weißgetünchten Wänden, dem vielen Blattgold, Ikonen und Kreuzen. Die weißen Nächte, wenn selbst um Mitternacht noch die Sonne schien. Der extreme Winter, wenn über Nacht schon mal gut und gerne ein Meter Schnee fallen konnte und der dann monatelang liegen blieb. Temperaturen bis zu – 40° C.  
„Es ist eine sehr schöne Stadt, oder?", fragte Hermine, als sie des leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruckes ihres Lehrers gewahr wurde. Sofort fokusierten sich seine Pupillen wieder und er sah sie offen an. „Ohja! St. Petersburg ist … einzigartig."


	10. Der erste Tag

Auf der Treppe waren jetzt Schritte zu hören und nach ein paar Sekunden betrat Craig mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!" die Küche. Mit Schwung setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, wischte mit seinen Händen über seine grüne OP-Kleidung und warf sich zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster. Die Frage, ob sie denn gut geschlafen hätten, verkniff er sich, schon aufgrund des Faktes, dass er sie heute Morgen im Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. Stattdessen fragte er: „Und? Was habt ihr heute vor?", während er sich fröhlich seinen Toast mit Frischkäse bestrich. Snape und Hermine sahen sich an. „Naja, erstmal werde ich versuchen, eine einfache Erklärung für Elektrizität zu finden, weil Prof. Snape so etwas nicht kennt." Craig verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Toast, weil er lachen musste. Er beruhigte sich aber schnell, als er einen äußerst beleidigten Blick von Snape auffing. „Elektrizität? Das ist doch ganz einfach: Also, alles, wirklich alles besteht aus Teilchen, so genannte Atome. Das sind winzigkleine Gebilde. Die bestehen aus drei verschiedenen Bestandteilen: Elektronen, Protonen und Neutronen. Soweit klar?" Snape nickte. „Ja, das ist mir verständlich." „Elektronen und Protonen sind so genannte Ionen. Die Ladung ist nicht ausgeglichen." Snape unterbrach ihn. „Ladung?" Hermines Vater überlegte kurz. „Stellen Sie es sich so vor: Wenn Sie extrem wütend sind, besitzen Sie eine negative Ladung, wenn Sie fröhlich sind", Hermine machte ein äußerst skeptisches Gesicht, „haben Sie eine positive Ladung. Genauso verhält er sich mit diesen Teilchen. Elektronen sind negativ geladen und Protonen positiv. So weit, so gut. Nun zur Elektrizität an sich. Auch Sie kennen welche, da sie auch natürlich vorkommt. Die stärkste Form sind Blitze bei Gewittern, aber auch Zitteraale produzieren welche. Alle diese Dinge basieren auf demselben Prinzip: Es baut sich eine Ladung auf, positiv aber auch negativ und wenn ein gewisses Potential überschritten wird, entlädt sich diese Ladung. So, wie man vor Wut anfängt zu schreien. Dabei entsteht ein Strom aus Teilchen, Ein Strom, egal welcher Art, ist eine gerichtete Bewegung von Teilchen. Dabei ist es völlig egal, was für Teilchen. Außer Neutronen, da sie ausgeglichen sind. Bei den ganzen elektrischen Geräten, die Sie hier sehen, wir dieses Prinzip ausgenutzt. Der Strom der Teilchen, der ja eine Bewegung darstellt und somit auch eine gewisse Kraft besitzt, treibt die Geräte an. Und je größer der Unterschied zwischen dem Minus – also dem negativen Elektronenpol und dem Pluspol, also dem der Protonen, umso schneller bewegen sich auch die Teilchen." Er stand auf und lief zu einer Steckdose, die in der Wand über einer Arbeitsplatte der Küche angebracht war. „Hier, sehen Sie?" Das ist eine Steckdose. Das ist der Minuspol", er zeigte auf das eine Loch, „und das ist der Pluspol. Und wenn man jetzt ein elektrisches Gerät daran anschließt …" Er nahm aus einem Schrank ein Rührgerät und steckte den Anschluss in die Dose, „dann wird es durch den Strom angetrieben!" Er drückte auf den Schalter und das Gerät begann zu arbeiten. Snape war insgeheim beeindruckt, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Jedoch hatten sich für ihn noch einige Fragen ergeben. „Und was ist mit so einer Steckdose, wenn man nichts daran angeschlossen hat, da können ja gar keine Teilchen fließen?"

„Eine gute Frage, schön, dass Sie sie stellen! Also, sie Pole, also die Ladungen sind trotzdem noch da. Deswegen rate ich Ihnen dringendst, niemals in eine Steckdose zu fassen, das ist äußerst ungesund. Denn dann entlädt sich die Elektrizität durch Sie selbst und so etwas kann leicht tödlich enden. Es ist dasselbe Prinzip wie vom Blitz getroffen zu werden, nur dass der Stromschlag nicht so stark ist."

Respektvoll beäugte Snape die Steckdosen. „Und ei erzeugen sie Elektrizität?" Schon leicht ratlos seufzte Craig auf. „Puh … da wird es jetzt langsam kompliziert. Der Strom wird in so genannten Kraftwerken erzeugt. Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Kraftwerken. Viele werden mit Kohle betrieben, manche mit Wasser, andere mit Wind. Einige wenige mit Atomenergie. Die ist ziemlich riskant, bringt aber den meisten Strom. Bis auf die Atomkraftwerke wandelt, um Elektrizität zu erzeugen eine Energieform, wie zum Beispiel Wärme oder mechanische Bewegungen wie Wasser- oder Windkraft in elektrische Energie um. Die wird dann über Leitungen in die Häuser der Menschen geleitet." Mit einem Blick auf die Küchenuhr meinte er, „So, jetzt muss ich aber wieder runter, mein nächster Patient kommt gleich:" Sprach´s und war verschwunden. Noch immer beobachtete Severus die Steckdosen, Lichtschalter und sonstige Geräte leicht argwöhnisch, als ob sie gleich Blitze schleudern würden und kaute (noch immer) gedankenverloren auf seinem Toast herum.

„Also, was wollen Sie heute machen?", fragte Hermine mit forschem Blick. Snape sah sie an. „Keine Ahnung, Sie wohnen doch hier. Ich weiß doch nicht, was man den ganzen Tag über machen soll, wenn man in einem Haus eingesperrt ist und keine Magie benutzen darf!" Genervt fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Aber für´s Erste", fuhr er fort, als er sah, dass Hermine ihn ein wenig betroffen ansah, „würde ich vorschlagen, helfe ich Ihnen, das Frühstück wegzuräumen und dann könnte man ja einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen, mal wieder nach oben zu gelangen, da ich nicht vorhabe, den gesamten Tag im Morgenmantel umherzulaufen." Sie standen auf und Hermine öffnete die Klappe des Geschirrspülers, um das Geschirr hineinzuräumen, wofür sie den nächsten misstrauischen Blick Snapes erntete, der das Gerät mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete. „Das ist eine Spülmaschine. Die nimmt einem das Abwaschen ab." Irritiert schüttelte Severus den Kopf und begann statt dessen lieber, die Marmeladen, den Zucker und andere Sachen dort wieder hinzuräumen, von denen er noch wusste wo Hermine sie hergeholt hatte. Als er die Butter wieder in den Kühlschrank stellte, blieb er fasziniert einige Sekunden davor sitzen und probierte mit der Hand immer wider, wie kalt es in ihm war. Hermine musste lächeln, als sie meinte ein leises „Faszinierend …" zu vernehmen. Schließlich war die Küche aufgeräumt und sie standen (wieder einmal) vor der Treppe. Sie kamen dieses Mal recht schnell hoch, sie brauchten nur etwa fünf Minuten. Oben musste sich Snape, der völlig außer Atmen war, aber erst einmal gegen die Wand lehnen, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Hermine musste ihn leicht stützen, als sie zu seinem Zimmer liefen. „kommen Sie einfach zu mir, wenn Sie wollen, mir wird schon etwas einfallen, was wir machen können."

Snape nickte nur kurz und schloss die Tür. Langsam ging er zum Bett und ließ sich drauffallen. Im Raum war es angenehm kühl, denn die Fenster zeigten nach Osten und Norden. Eine Woge der Müdigkeit schwappte über ihm zusammen und mit einem leichten Aufseufzen schloss er die Augen.

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte konnte er nicht sagen. Aber als er aufwachte, musste er feststellen, dass jemand im Zimmer gewesen sein muss, da er zugedeckt war. Außerdem hatte man die Jalousien heruntergelassen und im Zimmer herrschte ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, fühlte sich aber zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich ausgeruht und hellwach. Eine zeitlang kramte er unschlüssig in seiner Tasche herum und entschied sich dann für eine einfache schwarze Hose und ein perfekt dazu passendes T-Shirt.

In aller Seelenruhe zog er sich an, öffnete dann die Jalousien, nur um festzustellen, dass die Intensität der Sonne schon ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, der Nachmittag also schon etwas weiter fortgeschritten sein musste. Dann verließ er den Raum um leise an Hermines Tür zu klopfen.

Von drinnen erscholl ein fröhliches „Kommen Sie rein, Prof. Snape!" Er öffnete die Tür und stand in einem hellen Zimmer. Die Wände waren zitronengelb und leuchteten ein wenig golden, da die Sonne teilweise hineinschien. Zu seiner Linken an der Wand entlang stand ein großes Bücherregal, welches natürlich praktisch überquoll. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes Bett, auf dem sich im Moment Crookshanks breitgemacht hatte und sich ausgiebigst in der Sonne aalte und putzte. Das Fenster über dem Bett war weit geöffnet, man hatte Blick auf das nächste Haus in der Straße, welches allerdings um einige Nummern kleiner war als das der Grangers. Fast die gesamte rechte Wand des Zimmers wurde von einer Schrankwand aus hellem Kiefernholz beherrscht. Auch sie war mit Büchern nur so voll gestopft, dieses mal aber Bücher, die sie eindeutig in Florisch und Blotts erstanden haben musste und das waren bei weitem alles keine Schulbücher. „woher wussten Sie, dass ich es war?" fragte Snape abwesend, während er mit höchstem Interesse die Titel las.

Hermine grinste. „Naja, meine Eltern klopfen nie an. Außerdem arbeiten sie im Moment noch, aus irgendeinem Grund ist montags immer so unglaublich viel Betrieb. Bis um sieben werden die beiden vollauf beschäftigt sein."

Fast widerwillig riss sich Snape von den Büchern los und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Wie spät ist es denn?" Hermine wandte den Kopf und erst jetzt sah er, dass auch hier so ein seltsamer Kasten mit Glasscheibe vornedran stand, nur dass sie hier nicht dunkel war, sondern bunt leuchtete. Jede Menge Bilder, viel Schrift und irgenwelches blinkendes Zeugs.

„oh, es ist ja schon halb sieben!" riss ihn Hermines Antwort aus den Gedanken. Beinahe aufgeregt deutete Severus auf das Gerät. „So etwas steht doch auch unten, oder?" Hermine nickte. „Was ist das?" fragte er völlig perplex.

„Das, Prof. Snape, ist ein Computer. Wie der funktioniert, kann ich Ihnen beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen zeigen, was man damit alles machen kann." Snape beugte sich näher heran. „Sie benutzen etwas, von dem Sie nicht wissen, wie es funktioniert? Ist das nicht … gefährlich?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergessen Sie nicht, sie befinden sich hier in der Muggelwelt." Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Wie könnte ich?" Genervt seufzte Hermine auf. „Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass es hier unmöglich ist, dass ein Gerät ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt und dann eigenständig handelt. Zumindest noch nicht." schränkte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtseindruck ein. „Also, passen Die auf: Man kann einen PC für viele Sachen benutzen. Das einfachste ist wohl das Schreibprogramm." Sie ergriff ein etwa faustgroßes braunes Ding mit einer Schnur dran und schob es über den Tisch. Auf der Glasscheibe bewegte sich synchron dazu ein weißer Pfeil. „Das hier nennt man übrigens Maus, man benutzt sie, um sich im Computer fortzubewegen." Sie bewegte den Mauspfeil über die Glasscheibe auf ein Objekt zu, auf dem ein blaues großes „W" auf weißem Untergrund zu sehen war. Dann drückte sie zweimal schnell hintereinander auf einen Schalter, der sich auf der Maus befinden musste.

„Sehen Sie? Jetzt öffnet sich das Programm. Ein so genanntes Fenster öffnet sich," auf der Glasscheibe war jetzt ein großes weißes Rechteck mit einer grauen Oberleiste zu sehen, „ und nun kann man hier schreiben." Sie zog das Brett mit den vielen Buchstabenknöpfen, welches es auch hier gab, zu sich heran und begann diese zu drücken. Auf der Glasscheibe waren nun auf dem weißen Untergrund die schwarzen Buchstaben zu sehen.

„Wollen Sie auch mal?"

In Snape machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. Was wenn er etwas falsch machte, etwas kaputt ging? Er würde sich bestimmt total blamieren. Seine Gedanken schienen ihm wohl nur allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn als er ablehnend die Hände hob, bemerkte Hermine trocken: „Sie werden schon nichts kaputtmachen. Und keine Sorge, als ich zum ersten Mal vor so einem Ding gesessen habe, habe ich mich auch angestellt wie der erste Mensch."

Zögernd ließ sich Snape auf den Stuhl nieder, den Hermine freigemacht hatte. „Genau das ist es ja, was ich befürchte …" murmelte er verlegen. Etwas hilflos saß er nun vor dem Computer und legte schließlich langsam die Hände auf die Tastatur. Vorsichtig begann er seinen Namen einzutippen, kam jedoch auf die Num-Lock-Taste, so dass letztendlich alles in Großbuchstaben stand. Snape brach kalter Schweiß aus. Was zum Henker war jetzt los! Hinter sich hörte er, wie Hermine aussichtslos versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Was!" fragte er gereizt. Statt einer Antwort langte sie einfach über seine Schulter und schaltete er wieder aus, unterließ aber, zu Snape´s großer Dankbarkeit jegliches Kommentar. Nachdem er nun eine Weile recht ziellos herum getippt hatte fragte er recht ratlos: „Und nun?" Hermine deutete auf verschiedene Symbole, die auf dem hellerleuchteten Kasten zu sehen waren (denn noch immer nicht hatte sie verraten, wie das Gerät hieß) und deutete auf das faustgroße graue Ding mit der Schnur dran. „Nehmen Sie die Maus und probieren Sie einfach alles aus!" Verständnislos glotzte Snape sie an, so dass sie genötigt war es selber zu machen. Wieder langte sie über seine Schulter und bewegte den Mauszeiger über den Bildschirm, um eine andere Schriftart einzustellen. Sie wählte nun Gothika aus und überließ Snape die Maus, sie dieser auch recht mutig ergriff, da er ja gesehen hatte, wie es funktionierte. Mit der anderen Hand tippte er ein paar weitere Buchstaben ein. Nach und nach wurde er sicherer, er probierte vieles aus und fragte Hermine, wenn er nicht weiterkam. Sie musste feststellen, dass er (was sie eigentlich schon immer vermutet hatte) unglaublich schnell lernte und er ein unvergleichliches Fassungsvermögen hatte. Sie selbst zog sich auf ihr Bett zurück, um mit den Hausaufgaben für die Geschichte der Zauberei zu beginnen. Nach etwa einer Stunde drang von unten ein leicht gedämpfter fröhlicher „Hermine"-Ruf herauf. Sie sprang auf, lief bis zum Treppenansatz und brüllte zurück „Was ist!", was Snape ein leichtes Grinsen über das Gesicht huschen ließ. Jugendliche waren doch alle gleich: bloß nicht zuviel bewegen!

Von unten war irgendeine Antwort gekommen, die er gar nicht verstanden hatte, aber das war halb so wild, da Hermine fast sofort ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte und meinte: „Es gibt Abendbrot!"

Snape stand auf, blickte aber zögernd zu dem Gerät zurück. „Lassen Sie ihn einfach an, der schaltet sich selbst ab." Er folgte ihr zur Treppe, die er diesmal in einer echten Rekordzeit bewältigte, er konnte sie fast normal herunter gehen. Unwillkürlich schüttelte Snape bewundernd den Kopf. Dr. Clements hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

So brauchte er nur zwei Minuten bis er unten war und er war nicht mal außer Atem gekommen.


	11. Dr Clements Besuch

Ja, ich weiß... es ist ewig her! Doch die Geschichte gibt es noch und ich werde mir wirklich Mühe geben, sie auch endlich mal zu ende zu führen...

Danke von ganzem Herzen für die Reviews, die auch trotz der langen Pause noch gekommen sind!

Langsam lief er in die Kommandozentrale der Grangers, in der die Familie auch schon kräftig am Werkeln war und in Windeseile ein Abendbrot auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte, wobei es sich dieses Mal um Bratkartoffeln mit Spiegeleiern handelte.

Unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, blieb er unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, doch sofort bemerkte man ihn und er wurde zum Tisch dirigiert. Alle wuselten um ihn herum, was nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden betrug, da er es einfach nicht gewohnt war, in familiäres Leben eingebunden zu werden. Es war so lange her … er konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern. Mit einem Schlag holte ihn das plötzlich bis zum Anschlag aufgedrehte Radio in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Denn mit einem Mal hopste Hermine laut singend durch die Küche und Severus folgte ihrem Veitstanz mit vor Erstaunen großen Augen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieses sonst so ernste und pflichtbewusste Mädchen so ausgelassen sein konnte.

„Hermine!" rief ihre Mutter sie mit einem gespielt strengen Ton, der ihr Lachen nicht ganz zu überdecken vermochte, zur Ordnung. „Lass das, sonst stürzt uns noch die Küche ein!" Sie zog eine schmollende Grimasse, hörte aber auf umherzuhüpfen. Schließlich stellte ihr Vater auch die Pfanne mit den Bratkartoffeln auf den Tisch und alle setzten sich. „Hauen Sie rein!" Craig ergriff einen großen Löffel und begann allen am Tisch sitzenden den Teller voll zu packen. Panisch hob Severus die Hände, als er zum Dritten mal ausholte, um ihm etwas auf den Teller zu häufen. „Halt, Halt! Soviel esse ich doch gar nicht …" skeptisch schaute ihn Craig an. „Was? Aber Sie müssen doch was essen! Damit Sie wieder zu Kräften kommen!" Severus blickte ungläubig den gewaltigen Berg auf seinem Teller an. „Ja, schon … aber … man darf das nicht mit Mästen verwechseln …" Leichte Enttäuschung dämpfte die Begeisterung auf Craig´s Gesicht. Beruhigend ergriff nun auch Elisabeth das Wort: „Craig! Er kann sich ja noch etwas nehmen, wenn er noch Hunger haben sollte." Dankbarkeit blitzte allerdings nur kurz, da er es natürlich sofort wieder unterdrückte, auf Snape´s Zügen auf.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr ruhig, eine Weile lauschten sie auch den Nachrichten, sie im Radio liefen und über Geschehnisse in der Welt und innerhalb des Landes berichteten. Doch wirklich herausragende Ereignisse gab es nicht. Nach dem Essen machte sich in Snape einen bleierne Müdigkeit breit und er hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten. Er entschuldigte sich und ging langsam noch oben. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. Dann widmete er sich zum ersten Mal ernsthaft seiner Tasche, um zu schauen, was Minerva ihm da eigentlich alles eingepackt hatte: Also fing er an, alles, was sich in der Tasche befand, entweder auf das Bett oder auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Das Meiste waren schlichtweg Klamotten, aber auch Rasierzeug (als ob er es jemals brauchen würde), Zahnbürste und andere Kleinigkeiten. Ganz unten fand er Schreifeder, Tinte und jede Menge Pergament, sowie ein dickes Notizbuch mit blauen Seiten.

Er schnappte sich seine Zahnbürste, wankte ins Bad und putzte sich in aller Eile die Zähne. Dann ging er zurück, stopfte alles wieder in die Tasche, schloss die Tür, zog sich aus und legte sich hin. Schon bald schlief er ein.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde er wach, da er das unerklärliche Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Als er die Augen öffnete, ah er, dass ihm sein Instinkt nicht betrogen hatte. „Hallo, Dr. Clements …" Diesmal trug der Arzt ein knallbuntes Hawaiihemd und einen Schottenrock. Auf Severus´ Gesicht breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus. "Hat Arthur Sie so zugerichtet?" Der Medi-Magier blickte an sich herunter. „Nein, nein … ein paar Muggelklamotten hatte ich ja in meinem Kleiderschrank und da habe ich einfach mal zugegriffen!" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wurde übergangslos wieder ernst. „Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?" Eine Weile wägte er ab, was er dem Arzt sagen sollte. „Naja … manchmal schon. Aber ansonsten geht´s mir …" Er spürte, wie er wieder zu zittern begann. Die Sicht verschwamm ein wenig und rasselnd holte er Luft. Schmerzen strahlten von seiner Brust in seine linke Schulter und schnürten ihm den Arm ab, Schweiß brach ihm am ganzen Körper aus. Er spürte, wie der Arzt aufsprang und ihn an den Oberarmen festhielt, um ihn in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu ziehen, indem er ihm das Kopfkissen unter den Rücken stopfte. Mit kraftvollen Händen begann er, Snape´s nackten Oberkörper zu massieren, immer wieder strich er mimt starkem Druck rhythmisch über die Stelle des Herzens und langsam begannen sich die verkrampften Muskeln wieder zu lösen und endlich strömte die langersehnte Luft wieder in Severus´ Lungen.

Keuchend fiel er zurück und tat sie nächste halbe Minute nichts als Atmen. Noch nie hatte ihm Sauerstoff so gut, so süß geschmeckt. Dr. Clements hingegen betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll. Nicht nur, dass sein Patient im Moment, als ob er gerade einen Sprint hinter sich gebracht hätte, nach Luft ringend in den Kissen lag, auch die gräuliche Gesichtsfarbe und der feine Schweißfilm, der sich auf seinem Körper gebildet hatte, bereitete ihm Sorgen. Nachdenklich strich er sich über das Kinn, während sich Snape´s Atmung langsam, aber sicher wieder beruhigte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Snape, dass sich sein Arzt einen Ruck zu geben schien, nach unten neben seine Füße langte, kurz in der Tasche, herum wühlte und schließlich mit entschlossenem Gesichtausdruck eine kleine Flasche hervorholte und sie auf den Nachttisch stellte. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du davon zweimal täglich einen Teelöffel voll nimmst, Severus …" meinte Dr. Clements nachdrücklich. Misstrauisch runzelte Snape die Stirn. „Was ist das?" Dr. Clements, der gerade seine Tasche zuklappte, sah auf. „Das ist ein Trank, der dem Herz und dem Kreislauf ein wenig stabilisierend unter die Arme greift. Ich denke, du hast ihn nötig!" Genervt seufzte Snape auf, wusste aber, dass es besser war, nichts zu sagen.

„Ich werde in drei Tagen noch mal vorbeikommen. Und ich sage Dir eins: ich weiß es wenn Du ihn nicht nimmst!" Dr. Clements nickte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal fröhlich zu und verließ mit flatterndem Hemd das Zimmer. Noch einmal seufzte Severus genervt auf, wischte sich den restlichen Schweiß von der Stirn, drehte sich auf die linke Seite und schlief wieder ein.


	12. Das Video

Nachdem mich seit dem letzten Update immer wieder Leute anschreiben wegen der Geschichte, werde ich versuchen, wieder regelmäßiger zu adden!

Hier also, seit langem, das nächste Kapitel!

Ganz herzlichen Dank für Eure Geduld!!!

In den nächsten zwei Wochen verbesserte sich sein Befinden immer mehr. Die Attacken, die mit Herzrasen und Atemnot einhergingen, waren fast verschwunden und er kam die Treppe jetzt innerhalb von fünf Sekunden anstelle von fünf Minuten hoch. Dr. Clements, der inzwischen weitere zwei Male hereingeschaut hatte, war zufrieden und versprach dem förmlich bettelnden Severus auch ja nicht wiederzukommen.

Das Einzige, was ihm immer noch Probleme bereitete, war die Muggelwelt an sich. Große Probleme … Sehr große sogar! Selbst mit Hermines hatte er sich arrangieren können, sie versuchte auch, ihm alles zu erklären, aber irgendwie kam er mit diesem ganzen Zeug einfach nicht zurecht. Und es gab manchmal Situationen, da wussten auch Hermines Eltern nicht, ob sie nun lachen oder weinen sollten. Zum Beispiel als er den Videorekorder für einen Toaster hielt und sich dann wunderte, warum das Brot zerkrümelte und nicht warm wurde. Oder dass er es in regelmäßigen Abständen schaffte, Hermine´s Computer abstürzen zu lassen (obwohl er immer besser damit zu Recht kam). Oder als er versuchte im Wasserkocher Spaghetti zu machen …

Auch der Herd war hier in der Muggelwelt eine Sache, die komplizierter war, als man es ihm ansah. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass es dem ach so begabten Tränkemeister die ersten Male tatsächlich passierte, dass ihm irgendetwas anbrannte oder zerkochte. Aber er sei nicht der Erste, dem das passierte, beruhigte ihn Hermine jedes Mal.

Allerdings war es für ihn, seit dem er ihn wirklich bedienen konnte, endlich etwas Gewohntes: Ein Topf, in dem etwas köchelte und er präzise dosierte Zutaten hinein gab, war allemal besser als diese so genannten „Fertiggerichte", die es bei diesen Muggeln gab. Und mit denen seltsame Dinge passierten, wenn man vergaß, die Verpackung wegzuwerfen, bevor man sie in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Wenn er nicht gerade mit Kochen beschäftigt war, so frönte er seinen neu gewonnenem Hobby: Muggelfilme. Denn er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass es so was bei Magiern einfach nicht gab. Auf der Suche nach einem Film, den er noch nicht zweimal gesehen hatte, durchforstete Severus ungefähr drei Wochen, nach seiner Ankunft bei den Grangers, eines späten Abends, das Haus., wobei ihm in der Küche auf dem Schrank der braune Umschlag auffiel, in dem seinen Krankenakte war. Und einen Videokassette. Neugierig angelte er das Päckchen vom Schrank, holte die Kassette raus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schaltete er den Fernseher und den Videorekorder, der inzwischen wieder funktionstüchtig war, ein, schob das Video ein und drückte auf die Play-Taste. Während das Video anfing, setzte er sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Couch. Zuerst war nichts zu sehen, der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. Mit einem Mal erschien ein grün gefliester Boden und jemand hielt ein Schild in die Kamera, auf dem Snape, geb. ?, OP Nr. 7, 03:38 Uhr, 26.07.97 stand. Das Schild wurde wieder weggenommen und die Kamera an ihren wohl vorgesehenen Platz montiert, so dass die Linse auf einen mit Leder bezogenen Tisch gerichtet war. Ringsum standen allerlei Gerätschaften, die ihm völlig fremd waren.

Snape wurde unwohl zu mute. Nervös rutschte er auf der Couch herum, nicht wissend, ob er ausmachen oder weiterschauen sollte. Das Band lief natürlich weiter und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Es wackelte kurz an der Kamera und mit einem Mal war die Unterhaltung mehrerer Menschen zu hören, die sich um ein Ruby-Spiel drehte. Oder, nach der Meinung der Leute, wohl eher um den unfähigen Schiedsrichter. Irgendwo klappte in dem Raum eine Tür und das Gespräch brach abrupt ab. „Jetzt aber schnell!" rief eine Stimme, die Severus vage bekannt vorkam. Leute in grünen Kitteln versammelten sich mit einem Mal an der einen Seite des Tisches, während an die andere eine Liege heran geschoben wurde, auf der jemand lag, aber nicht zu erkennen war. Snape merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er es selbst sein würde. Und wie befürchtet sah er, als man die Person auf den Ledertisch hievte, dass er es wirklich war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich schlecht aussah: Seine Haut hatte in dem grellen Licht des Raumes einen grauen Ton angenommen und feiner Schweiß glänzte auf seinem Gesicht.

Empört bemerkte er, dass man ihn komplett ausgezogen hatte und er splitternackt dort herumlag. Was ihn aber noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte, war der gewaltige Bluterguss auf seinem Oberbauch. Der Größe und satten Farbe nach zu urteilen wäre Madam Pomfrey wohl in ein mittleres Koma gefallen. Man deckte ihn jetzt mit dunkelgrünen Tüchern so zu, dass man genau das Zentrum des Blutergusses freiblieb, während andere an den Geräten herumfummelten und dann irgendwelche Kabel und Sonden an ihn anschlossen. Zur gleichen Zeit schob jemand ein weiteres Wägelchen heran, auf dem Instrumente lagen, die jeder Folterkammer zur Ehre gereicht hätten. Dann nahm jemand ein Wattebällchen in ein Zange, tunkte es in Schüssel und begann die Flüssigkeit, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Sojasoße hatte, auf der freien Stelle großzügig zu verteilen. Nun traten alle an den Tisch heran, einer Snape erkannte ihn als Dr. Beckham, nahm ein Skalpell, welches auf dem Wägelchen gelegen hatte und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Alles bereit?" Jeder nickte und Dr. Beckham wandte sich wieder Severus zu, setzte das Skalpell an und schnitt mit einer raschen routinierten Bewegung den Bauch auf.

Entsetzt schloss Snape die Augen und eine Welle der Übelkeit durchflutete ihn. Es war eine Sache, wenn man fremde verletzte Leute sah, aber zuzuschauen, wie einem selbst der Bauch aufgeschnitten wurde … Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn und er spürte, wie sich alle Härchen bei ihm aufstellten. Inzwischen hatte Dr. Beckham beim Video–Severus sich weiter vorgearbeitet, man hatte Adern mit Hilfe von Klemmen abgedichtet und mit einem Metallgerät die Öffnung in seinem Bauch fixiert. Fröhlich schnippelte der Arzt immer tiefer, bis ihm mit einem Mal ein „Großer Gott!" entfuhr und plötzlich alles voller Blut war. Hektisch begannen einige Lämpchen an den Geräten zu blinken und ein durchdringendes Piepen erfüllte den Raum.

„Abklemmen! Abklemmen sagte ich! Wieso sah man das auf dem Ultraschall nicht? Gott, was für eine Sauerei! Ich seh´ nichts mehr! Absaugen, Schwester. Los!"

Was in den nächsten zwei Minuten geschah, sah Severus nicht, da er panisch sich die Augen zu gehalten hatte, doch das immer unanständiger werdende Fluchen des Arztes regte seinen Phantasie auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihm ganz und gar nicht lieb war.

Schließlich, als die Menschen auf dem Band wieder ruhiger wurden und auch das nervige Piepen abbrach, wagte es Snape, einen vorsichtigen Blick durch seine gespreizten Finger hindurch auf den Bildschirm zu werfen. Seine Übelkeit stieg rasant an und drückte nun äußerst unangenehm gegen seinen Kehlkopf. Die grünen Tücher rings um den Schnitt, sowie die Hände des waren blutgetränkt. Eine Weile blieb alles ruhig, mit äußerster Vorsicht legte Dr. Beckham die verletzte Leber frei, immer auf eine weitere Katastrophe bedacht.

Das Gesicht des Arztes verfinstere sich immer mehr. „Mein Gott, was ist da nur passiert …? Das sieht ja aus, als hätte ihm jemand eine Handgranate in den Bauch gesteckt … Ted!" Der Arzt drehte sich vom Tisch weg und schaute über seine Schulter aus dem Bild hinaus. "Ted, mach mal Musik an, irgendwas aufbauendes!" Er wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu und arbeitete weiter. Nach etwa einer halben Minute hatte Ted wohl etwas gefunden, denn Dr. Beckham zeigte über seine Schulter hinweg einen nach oben gehaltenen äußerst blutigen Daumen, als der Gesang von zwei sehr klaren und hellen Männerstimmen, die von ihren seltsamsten Träumen erzählten (Simon and Garfunkel: Last night I had the strangest dream), den Raum erfüllten.

Die Situation wurde immer surrealer für Snape. Er spürte, wie sich immer mehr Speichel in seiner Mundhöhle ansammelte, konnte sich aber noch beherrschen. Die Leider wechselten, irgendwann sangen die beiden Männer mal Scarborogh Fair, was er sogar kannte, bis mit einem Mal Dr. Beckham den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wird nichts, der Teil hier ist einfach zu zerfetzt, ich werde ihn entfernen müssen. Passen Sie auf, hier ist eine recht große Arterie, die sehr angegriffen aussieht, es könnte recht schnell passieren, dass Sie …" In diesem Moment platzte das besagte Gefäß. Der Arzt ließ einen unflätigen Fluch hören und brüllte sein Personal Anweisungen zu, es abzuklemmen, abzusaugen und gefälligst neue Blutkonserven zu holen. „Der blutet ja wie ein Schwein …" war das letzt, was Severus hörte, bevor er aus dem Wohnzimmer Richtung Bad wankte, jeweils eine Hand krampfhaft gegen seine Leber und Mund gepresst. Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, das Licht anzumachen, als er es erreichte, sondern schlitterte nur schnurstracks auf die Toilette zu, in die er sich auf das Heftigste übergab.


	13. Die Flucht

SO, nun das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!!!

Wieder und wieder erbrach er sich, zum Schluss würgte er nur noch Galle hervor, doch der Brechreiz wollte und wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. Zwischen durch wischte er sich mit zitternden Fingern mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab, brachte es aber nicht fertig, sich aufzurichten.

Er war so in sich versunken, dass er zu Tode erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als sich plötzlich eine Hand von hinten auf seine linke Schulter legte.

„Stupefy!" donnerte durch den Raum. Für zwei Sekunden war entsetzte Stille … Schockiert starrte Severus auf seinen Zauberstab, den er in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Er hörte im oberen Stockwerk eine Bewegung und erwachte endlich aus seiner Starre und flüstere „Enervate". Sofort begann Hermine sich zu regen, blinzelte und setzte sich schließlich auf. Severus hatte das Gefühl, alles von der entferntesten Ecke des Raumes zu erleben. Sein Unterbewusstsein registrierte, das ihre Eltern die Treppe herunter kamen. Er merkte, dass sie ihn ansprachen, doch konnte er überhaupt nicht reagieren. Sein Kopf war völlig leer, er wusste überhaupt nicht, was passiert war, wie so etwas passieren konnte.

„Severus?", drang die Stimme vor Hermine zu ihm durch. Mit flackerndem Blick schaute er sie an. „Ich … ich muss ihn wohl … eingesteckt haben … ich … ich wollte das nicht …" Er spürte, wie seine Stimme brüchig wurde, spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Großer Gott … was habe ich getan …?" Er begann zu zittern, erst seine Hände, dann erfasste es seinen gesamten Körper. Er merkte, wie Panik in ihm hochstieg. „Wir … wir müssen hier weg! Sie werden es wissen, sie werden kommen!"

Mit einem Mal wurde das Licht angeschaltet, beide fuhren zusammen und herum. In der Tür standen Hermines Eltern und schauten sie verunsichert und ein wenig ängstlich an. Craig machte einen zögerlichen Schritt in das Bad hinein. „Ist … etwas passiert? Wir haben Lärm gehört." Sein Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab in Snape´s Hand. „Oh mein Gott … Sie haben doch nicht etwas …?" Snape war inzwischen kalkweiß, zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper. Hermine nickte nur. Auch Craig wurde mein wenig blass um die Nase. „Wir müssen weg, oder? Und zwar schnell?" Snape schien sich etwas zu straffen, atmete tief durch und fasste seinen Zauberstab fester.

„Ja. Und zwar sofort. Ziehen Sie sich an." Alle drei Granger´s fuhren auf dem Absatz herum und stürzten die Treppe nach oben. Severus stand wie betäubt in der Mitte des Bades, eine unnatürliche Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, obwohl er erwartete hatte, dass eine völlige Panik ihn erfassen würde. Langsamen Schrittes verließ er den Raum, ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete das Video aus, nahm es an sich und ging in die Küche. Dort packte er es wieder in Umschlag, steckte ihn ein und lief, nun etwas schneller, nach oben in sein Zimmer. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade „sein Zimmer" gedacht hatte. Schmerzhaft wurde ihm klar, dass er sich hier wohl ja fast heimisch gefühlt hatte … Irritiert und unwillig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick für Sentimentalität. Achtlos stopfte er den braunen Umschlag in die Tasche, die immer noch am Fußende des Bettes stand. Dann sammelte er in Windeseile all seine Utensilien zusammen, verschloss die Tasche und stürmte wieder auf den Flur, wo er beinahe mit Hermine zusammenprallte, die gerade ihr eigenes Zimmer verließ, Crookshanks auf ihrem Arm. Auch ihre Eltern traten gerade auf den Flur hinaus, Craig hielt eine kleine Tasche in der Hand, in der anderen hielt er die kleine Flasche, die ihnen Albus Dumledore zu Beginn gegeben hatte.

„Wir sollten sofort weg, oder? Ich würd´ aber trotzdem die Warnung rausgeben und eine Hinweis hinterlegen, wie wir weg sind" Sie liefen wieder in die Küche, wo sich Hermine´s Mutter Zettel und Stift schnappte, aber innehielt.

„Und wie wollen wir hier weg? Denn ich glaube, mit laufen kommen wir nicht weit …" Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln huschte über Craig´s Gesicht. „Na, per Auto!" Er nahm seiner Frau den Zettel aus der Hand und schrieb einen kurzen Satz darauf. "Und das hinterlassen wir hier." Er legte den Zettel auf den Tisch, den Stift daneben. „Sind mit unseren 145 PS auf und davon." Craig schaute in die Runde. „Los jetzt!" Er schmiss mit Wucht die Flasche auf den Boden. Es puffte und eine einzelne rotgoldene Feder erschien, die langsam zu Boden schwebte.

Sie eilten in die Garage, schmissen die Sachen in den Kofferraum, setzten sich rein und fuhren, nachdem Craig das Garagentor verschlossen hatte, ohne Licht in die dunkle Nacht hinein.

Über ganz Britannien verteilt wurden im selben Augenblick einige wenige, von der hellen wie auch von der dunklen Seite, ausgewählte Menschen und Wesenheiten aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Alle zogen sich in Windeseile an und apperierten zu einem großen Einfamilienhaus in der Nähe von New Castle. Was sie vorfanden, war ein leeres Haus. Die Gesuchten waren fort. Schmunzelnd steckte ein alter weißhaariger Mann einen kleinen unbedeutend wirkenden Zettel in die Manteltasche, während Flüche und Schreie um ihn herum hallten.


	14. Nacht über Schottland

Hey, vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Cornelius67: Schön, dass die Story Dich so fesselt! Die Frage nach der Romanze hatte schonmal jemand gestellt (ist eine Ewigkeit her, ja, ich weiß) und meine Meinung hat sich seitdem aber nicht geändert. Nein, es wird KEINE Romanze werden. Ich hoffe, dass Du trotzdem weiterliest!

Eli: Ja, ich weiß, dass das nicht so gut rauskommt. Aber ich hatte am Anfang der Geschichte mal in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, dass der Orden die Vermutung hegte, dass jegliche magische Bewegungen durch die Dunkle Seite observiert werden und Magie in einem Haus von Muggeln (besonders wenn dort eine minderjährige Hexe wohnt) sehr auffällig und verdächtig ist. Diese Befürchtung hatte sich dann ja leider auch bestätigt...Deswegen die Vorsichtsmaßnahme mit der sofortigen Flucht!

Severus hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihm kam es so vor, als würden sie schon seit Tagen fahren, doch konnten es kaum mehr als zwei Stunden gewesen sein. Craig hatte erst einmal die Straße Richtung New Castle eingeschlagen und nach ein paar Kilometern auch das Licht angeschaltet. Seitdem waren sie von den ganz normalen Autofahrern, die hin und wieder ihren Weg kreuzten, nicht mehr zu unterscheiden gewesen. Sie hatten New Castle durchquert, den Tank bis zur Oberkante an einer Tankstelle kurz vor den Ortsausgang gefüllt und hatten sich währenddessen beratschlagt, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

Seitdem fuhren sie ununterbrochen nach Norden. Zur Rechten lag das Meer, was aber nur als dunkle Masse zu erahnen. Zur Linken sah man die und da einzelne Dörfer und kleiner Städte. Autos hatte sie die letzte halbe Stunde gar nicht mehr gesehen.

Irgendwann hatte Hermine´s Mutter das Radio angeschaltet, da das Schweigen im Auto unerträglich wurde. Schlafen konnte eh keiner. Kurz nach ein Uhr nachts erreichten sie Edinburgh. Die Stadt war beinahe wie ausgestorben, es waren kaum Menschen auf der Straße.

Zügig fuhr Craig ins Zentrum der Stadt, auf dessen Berg, gespenstig angeleuchtet, das Edinburgh Castle hockte, wo einst die schottischen Könige residierten. Auf einer großen Straße, wo auf der einen Seite ein großer in mehrere Terrassen untergliederter Park lag1, lenkte Craig den Wagen an den Straßenrand, so dass er direkt vor einen Fast-Food-Restaurant hielt, welches noch geöffnet hatte.

„Ich brauch dringend etwas zum Wachmachen, ansonsten bau ich noch einen Unfall. Will jemand etwas zu Essen oder zu trinken?" Hermine nickte und auch Severus war der ganzen Sache nicht abgeneigt, obwohl er keinen richtigen Appetit hatte. Um nicht alleine im Auto sitzen bleiben zu müssen, stieg auch Elisabeth mit aus. Craig schloss das Auto ab und sie betraten das Lokal. Müll stapelte sich auf den Tischen, leere Burgerverpackungen, Getränkedosen und benutzte Servietten quollen bis auf den Fußboden. Das leise Hungergefühl, das sich in Severus Magen breitgemacht hatte, verschwand nun vollends. Craig ging ungerührt auf die Theke zu, an der ein völlig übermüdeter Muggel lehnte. Als der die Gäste bemerkt, richtete er sich ein wenig auf und schaute ihnen gelangweilt entgegen.

„Für mich bitte eine große Cola und was wollt ihr?" Craig drehte sich zu den anderen herum. Um nicht sich durch seine Unwissenheit jetzt noch völlig zu blamieren, sagte Snape einfach: „Für mich auch, bitte." Im Geheimen fragte er sich, was das überhaupt sei. Hermine bestellte etwas Undefinierbares namens Big Mac, während Elisabeth sich mit einem Kaffee begnügte.

Während die Bestellung bearbeitete wurden, beobachtete Snape nervös den Eingang und die dahinter liegende Straße. Als sich eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte und ihn ein warnender Blick von Hermine traf, bemerkte er, dass er wohl unbewusst mit seinem Zauberstab gespielt haben musste. Schnell ließ er ihn los und zog die Hand aus der Tasche seines Mantels.

Schon bald wurden die Bestellungen geliefert. Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische, auf dem nicht so extrem viel Müll lag und machten es sich, so gut es eben ging, dort bequem. Noch immer behielt Severus die Eingangstür im Auge, umklammerte jedoch vorsichtshalber den eiskalten Pappbecher, um nicht wieder irgendetwas Blödes anzustellen. Das Getränk, was die Muggel unter „Cola" verstanden, was eiskalt, dunkelbraun, voller Kohlensäure und unerträglich süß. Inzwischen hatte er, nach ausgiebigem Studium einer Speiskarte, die er unter einem Burgerkarton hervorgefischt hatte, auch herausgefunden, dass er von diesem Getränk hätte weitaus weniger bestellen können. Während Hermine etwas sehr unappetitlich aussehendes, was im Grunde genommen gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Abbildung auf der Speisekarte besaß, verschlang, begann er langsam und sorgfältig diese Papierkarte zusammenzufalten. Nachdem Hermine aufgegessen hatte, erhob sich Craig und nahm seine Trinkbecher mit. Severus, der nicht gedacht hatte, dass man das konnte, hatte den ganzen halben Liter hinuntergestürzt. Er war sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er das in spätestens einer Stunde bedauern würde. Sie verließen das Lokal, stiegen wieder ins Auto und fuhren weiter.

Schon bald hatten sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und fuhren nun wieder durch die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit, immer weiter nach Norden. Dörfer wurden immer seltener, wofür sich im Dunkelgrau der Nacht schwarze Schatten abzuzeichnen begannen. Die Highlands.

„Severus.", durchbrach Craig mit einem Mal die Stille. „Weißt du, wohin genau ich muss, um Hogwarts zu erreichen?"

Snape, der die letzten zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht hatte, sich Verbesserungen für einen staubabweisenden Trank zu überlegen, um sich von seiner drückenden Blase abzulenken, schaute auf.

„Ja. Wir müssen nach Nordosten, Richtung Aberdeen, um dann kurz davor nach Westen abzubiegen. Aber fahr erst mal bis nach Stonehaven." Das Auto versank wieder in Schweigen und verblieb so für die nächsten vierzig Minuten. Dann hielt es Severus nicht mehr aus und bat Craig, mal für fünf Minuten links ran zu fahren, weil es sonst ein Unglück geben würde. Draußen schlugen ihm, nachdem der Motor des Autos erstorben war, die Geräusche der Nacht entgegen: Das Zirpen von Heuschrecken, undefinierbares Rascheln, das Rufen von Vögeln schufen eine unwirkliche, fast surreale Atmosphäre. Nichts war zu sehen, kein Leuchten einer Stadt oder eines Mondes erhellten die Gegend. Schaudernd sah sich Snape um, während er sich erleichterte. Es war nichts zu sehen. Er ging zum Auto zurück, stieg ein und sie fuhren weiter. Gegen halb vier erreichten sie eine größere Kreuzung, von der eine Straße nach links wegführte. Weiter hinten war eine Stadt zu sehen. „Soll ich hier rein?", fragte Craig als er langsam an die Kreuzung heranfuhr. Severus schaute nach vorn, überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich. Die Straße führt direkt in die Highlands hinein, schien deshalb wohl nicht oft benutzt zu werden. Je weiter sie fuhren, umso schmaler und schlechter wurde sie. Schon bald musste das Tempo gedrosselt werden, weil die Stoßdämpfer gestresst aufächzten, sobald sie durch ein Schlagloch rauschten.

Am Horizont hinter ihnen zeigten sich die ersten hellen Streifen, die Umgebung wechselte die Farbe zu einem diesigen Grau, was das Sehen eigentlich noch schwerer machte, als in der Nacht. Mit einem Mal ließ Craig das Fenster auf seiner Seite bis zum Anschlag runter und meinte mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln: „Sonst schlaf ich noch ein …"

Obwohl nach zwei Minuten alle ein wenig zu frösteln begannen, sagte niemand etwas. Die Fahrt schien endlos zu werden. Sie Sonne kletterte immer höher und tauchte die Welt in ein blutrotes Licht, was sich langsam in Orange wandelte Nebelschwaden wogten zwischen den Hügeln und Fetzen wirbelten dem Auto hinterher.

Als die Sonne schon etwas höher stand, beugte sich Snape, der die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster geguckt hatte, nach vorn. „Halt dort mal bitte an." Er deutete auf eine imposante Eiche, die in einiger Entfernung am Wegesrand stand. Craig drosselte die Geschwindigkeit und kam vor dem Baum zum Stehen.

Severus öffnete die Tür, machte einen Versuch, auszusteigen, schnallte sich dann doch lieber erst mal ab und stieg dann endgültig aus. Ein wenig steif vom langen Sitzen stakste er zum Baum. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit den Händen über die Rinde. Mit einem Mal packte er den untersten Ast und zog sich hinauf, um immer höher in die Krone hinaufzuklettern. Vom Auto aus war er nicht mehr zu sehen. Auch die anderen stiegen jetzt aus und streckten sich ein wenig in der Morgensonne. Hermine fiel jetzt auf, wo Snape seine Finger hatte darüber gleiten lassen. „Mum, Dad! Seht mal!" Sie lief auf den Baum zu. Denn dort stand in Runen geschrieben. „Den Weg nach Hogwarts findest du oben."

Ihre Eltern starrten sie verwirrt an. „Hermine", meinte ihre Mutter, „wir sehen, dass hier ein Baum steht …"

Erkennen und ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ihr könnt es nicht sehen?" Ein Ästchen fiel auf sie herab. „Natürlich können Sie es nicht.", kam es von oben. „Sie sind Muggel!" Keuchend kam Snape heruntergeklettert, ein Stück Pergament in seiner linken Hand. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, sah er sie tadelnd an. „Aber sie mussten sie ja unbedingt noch mal darauf hinweisen." Er klopfte sich den Dreck aus dem Mantel und maß dabei die Umgebung mit einem wachsamen Blick, um sich dann dem Pergament in seiner linken Hand zu widmen.

Er las es sich durch, nickte zufrieden und gab es an Hermine weiter. „Zeigen Sie es auch Ihren Eltern." Sie nahm ihm das Pergament ab und las:

„_Lieber Severus, liebe Hermine, liebe Elisabeth und Craig! Habe Eure Nachricht erhalten und dachte mir schon, dass du, Severus, diesen Weg wählen würdest. Habe für Euch, Elisabeth und Craig, die Verzauberung des Weges und des Schlosses hiermit aufgehoben. Sehen uns in einer halben Stunde bei mir im Büro. Severus, du kennst das Passwort. _

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Nachdem Hermine´s Eltern den Zettel gelesen hatten, ging er in Flammen auf und eine einzelne goldene Phoenixfeder schwebte zu Boden. Während Elisabeth diese fasziniert aufhob, schaute sich Craig um und stutzt mit einem Mal. „Da ist ja ein Weg!" Auch Snape und Hermine hatten diesen schon bemerkt.„Wir sollten fahren.", meinte Snape und ging wieder zum Auto zurück. Die Anderen folgten ihm und schon eine halbe Minute später waren sie wieder unterwegs. Der Feldweg führte zwischen den Hügeln hindurch und als sie um eine weitere scharfe Kurve fuhren, lag plötzlich Hogsmeade vor ihnen. Sie fuhren am Ort vorbei in Richtung Schloss, welches in einiger Entfernung auf einem Hügel thronte. Und dann sah Severus zwei Personen, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Gleich neben dem Eingang der „Drei Besen", ihnen im Moment mit dem Rücken zugewandt, standen zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten. Eine davon hatte langes silberblondes Haar, welches durch eine eindeutig teure schwarze Schleife zusammengehalten wurde. Und diese drehte sich langsam, als sie das Motorgeräusch vernahm, um.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Severus hauchte Craig in Ohr „Bei Merlin, gib Gas!" Während er beobachtete, wie sich völlige Fassungslosigkeit auf dem Gesicht des Reinblüters ausbreitete.

Mit durchdrehenden Reifen machte der Wagen einen Satz und brauste Richtung Schloss davon.

**POV Lucius Malfoy**: Gerade waren wir nach Hogsmeade appariert, um unsere Beobachtungsposten bei Hogwarts einzunehmen. Denn Snape, dieses Verräterschwein, war uns wieder einmal entwischt. Obwohl es für ein Schwein eigentlich beleidigend ist, mit so was wie Severus Snape verglichen zu werden.

Es war ein kühler Morgen, die Straßen des Dorfes waren ob der frühen Stunde noch wie ausgestorben, als ich mich mit John Lendow, ein relativ neuer Rekrut, beriet, wie wir vorgehen sollten. Bis mit einem Mal ein ungewohntes Geräusch an mein Ohr drang. Es klang so wie … aber, das konnte doch nicht sein … nicht hier … Ich drehte mich um und alle Vernunft und Logik zum Trotz sah ich eines dieser Muggel-Transportgeräte an mir vorbeifahren. Es war recht groß und ausladend und darin saß … Bei Merlin … SNAPE!?! Dieser flüsterte dem einen, den ich als Mr. Schlammblut Granger identifizierte etwas zu und das schwarze Ding rauschte in einer Staubwolke Richtung Hogwarts davon. Ich muss wohl die Selbstbeherrschung verloren haben … Denn das nächste, woran ich mich erinnerte, war Lendow, der stöhnend und blutend vor mir am Boden lag.

1Für alle, die schon mal in Edinburgh gewesen waren: Dabei handelt es sich um die Princes Street.


	15. Zu Hause

Vielen lieben Dank an Eli und Susanna für die Reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Wagen raste, ohne Rücksicht auf die Stoßdämpfer, den Zufahrtsweg zum Schloss hinauf. Er schoss in rasantem Tempo am See vorbei und durch das große Tor in den Innenhof hinein, wo er mit quietschenden Reifen und blockierenden Bremsen schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Alle blieben wie betäubt sitzen, bis schließlich Craig die Stille durchbrach.  
„Wer war das? War das … ER?"  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Nicht ER. Das war nur … seine rechte Hand … Aber das ist egal, ER wird trotzdem bald wissen, dass wir hier sind." Er stieg aus und gleich darauf öffnete sich das Tor des Schlosses und Prof. McGonagall kam herausgestürmt. Als sie Severus entdeckte, stürzte sie auf ihn zu, zog ihn in eine luftabschnürende Umarmung und flüstere „Bei Merlin, ihr lebt noch!" Schnell ließ sie ihn wieder los, eh er sich gewalttätig befreien würde und meinte nur: „Kommt, Albus wartet schon auf euch."  
Mehr als nötig strich sich Snape mit giftigen Blicken Richtung Minerva die Sachen wieder glatt und folgte ihr in das Schloss hinein, nachdem er seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte. Craig tat es ihm gleich und die Granger´s folgten ihm. Staunend betraten Craig und Elisabeth die Schule ihrer Tochter.  
Obwohl Hermine immer viel erzählt und öfters Fotos geschickt hatte, so war es doch etwas anderes und unglaublich beeindruckendes, durch die Eingangshalle die Treppen hinauf in das Schloss hinein zu gehen. Unterwegs begegneten sie Peeves, der gerade dabei gewesen war, die Tafel in einem der Klassenzimmer mit Fett einzuschmieren und nun durch die Wand geschossen kam. Die Hälfte des Weges über lachte er sich über den Fakt kaputt, dass Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, in einem Muggelauto nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Jedoch verzog er sich eiligst, als Snape mit einem äußerst angenervten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zauberstab zog und auf Peeves richtete. Fasziniert starrte ihm das Ehepaar Granger´s hinterher und zuckten sehr heftig zusammen, als das Bild einer pikiert dreinschauenden Dame nur abfällig meinte: „Ist doch nur ein dämlicher Poltergeist."  
Endlich kamen sie beim Gargoyle an, der auf Snape´s unwilliges „Pistaziensorbee" eiligst zur Seite sprang.  
Irgendwie, so fiel es Hermine auf, legte Snape, kaum dass er sich wieder auf gewohntem Terrain befand, wieder sein altes Benehmen an den Tag.  
Die Treppe glitt mitsamt ihren Passagieren nach oben und kam vor der geöffneten Bürotür zum Stehen.  
Das Büro befand sich in seinem üblichen Chaos. Seltsame silberne Geräte klickten und summten, einige der Bücher in den Regalen wackelten und die Porträts der vergangen Schulleiter schnarchten in ihren Rahmen. Albus, der bisher hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und einen Brief verfasst hatte, sprang nun auf und kam um den Tisch herum, die Arme freudig erhoben. „Endlich! Severus, wir haben uns schon angefangen Sorgen zu machen … Setzt euch, setzt euch!" Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschienen fünf weitere Stühle in dem Raum auf denen Severus, Minerva und die Familie Granger Platz nahmen.  
„Mr. und Mrs. Granger, Ihr Haus steht noch. Ihre Nachbarn leben auch noch, nur wurden ihre Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht etwas moduliert."  
Leicht verunsichert schaute sich das Ehepaar an.  
„Mehrere Todesser konnten gefangen genommen werden, doch leider sind uns wieder einige entwischt."  
Grimmig nickte Severus. „Tja, Lucius und einer seiner Handlanger sind gerade unten in Hogsmeade und grübeln, wie ich in ein Auto komme. Auf jeden Fall weiß er jetzt, dass wir hier sind." Beruhigend winkte Albus ab. „Du weißt Severus, ersteinmal seid ihr sicher. Sie werden wohl in den nächsten paar Tagen keinen Angriff auf Hogwarts wagen. Ihr könnt euch ohne Probleme hier eine Zeit lang verstecken. Bloß … das kann ja nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so gehen, nicht wahr?" Er ging wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.  
„Aber ich denke, das hat auch noch bis morgen Zeit. Ihr ward die ganze Nacht unterwegs, ein wenig Ruhe könnte euch gut tun."  
Minerva stand auf. „Am besten, sie kommen alle mit in den Gryffindo-Flügel. Dort wird man nicht nach Severus suchen." Severus´ Augen schienen vor Entsetzen schier aus den Augen zu quellen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Minerva? Hast du zufällig vergessen, dass heute der 30. August ist? Dass in zwei Tagen hier Massen von Gryffindor´s rumspringen werden?" Ein Lächeln, was man schon als sadistisch deuten könnte, umspielte ihre Lippen. „Nein, Severus, ich habe es ganz und gar nicht vergessen …" Der Tränkelehrer sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen, sich der Tatsache, dass er von Albus wohl keine Schützenhilfe zu erwarten hatte, vollauf bewusst.

Fünf Minuten später kletterten sie durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Die Hauselfen waren gerade am Fensterputzen und hielten in ihrer Tätigkeit überrascht inne, als so viele Menschen hinein kamen. Als ihr Blick auf Hermine fiel, verfinsterten sich ihre Blicke und mit einem Mal schauten alle demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung, nur nicht zu ihr.  
„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich hier ja richtig Freunde gemacht.", spottete Severus.  
Minerva ignorierte das Ganze einfach, wohingegen Hermines Eltern wieder einmal verwirrt dreinschauten. „Was … sind das für Wesen? Und was … haben sie denn gegen Dich, Hermine?", fragte ihre Mutter zaghaft, während sie McGonagall die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf folgten, nachdem sie die Anti-Jungen-Spruch deaktiviert hatte. Oben blieb sie dann vor einer Unscheinbaren Tür zwischen den Quartieren der Sechst- und Siebtklässler stehen, die sie mit einem besonderen Schlüssel, der gar keinen Kamm hatte, aufschloss.  
Hermine, die sich schon in ihrem Quartier der Siebtklässler umgeschaut hatte, kam wieder auf den Gang geschlendert und schaute neugierig auf die Tür.  
Zum Vorschein kamen zwei weitere Türen, auf denen kleine Türschilder angebracht waren. Links stand „Fam. Granger", rechts hingegen „Prof. Severus Snape". Minerva drückte Craig und Snape jeweils einen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Tja, da wären wir. Wie sie sich denken können, werden sie diesen Bereich nicht verlassen können. Die Schüler werde ich übermorgen darauf einschwören, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren und sie mit einem Zauber belegen, der dafür auch sorgen wird." Kurz dachte sie nach. „Am besten, Sie warten dann schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde den Präfekten Bescheid geben, dass sie sich nicht wundern. Ein wenig entschuldigend schaute sie Severus an, dessen Gesicht sich schon gefährlich versteinert hatte.  
„Ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen … Ich werde mal zum Mittagessen hereinschauen, ok?" Irgendwie hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass sie hier nur schnell weg wollte. Doch beherrschte er sich, nickte nur knapp und schloss seine Tür auf. Als er hineintrat prallte er überrascht zurück. Das war doch seine Wohnung im Kerker! Wie, bei Merlins Bart …? Ein Miauen riss ihn aus der Starre. „Fuchur!"  
Eine völlig weiße Katze kam aus dem Wohnzimmer auf ihn zugeschossen und strich ihm schnurrend um die Beine.  
„Sie haben ihre Katze nach einer Muggel-Roman-Figur benannt?", fragte Hermine leise. „Sagen Sie mal, welches Buch haben sie eigentlich nicht gelesen?", fragte er spitz zurück, während er die Katze auf seine Arme nahm.  
„Einige, Prof. Snape, aber „Die unendliche Geschichte" gehört definitiv nicht dazu! Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden …"  
Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz herum und stolzierte in ihr Quartier. Snape ließ nur ein verächtliches „Pffft!" hören und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich.

Allein und verwirrt blieb das Ehepaar Granger im Korridor stehen, ohne dass eine ihrer Fragen beantwortet worden wäre …


End file.
